Nunca te olvide
by Chloe Rambaldi
Summary: Los terribles juegos del hambre han terminado pero el sufrimiento para Katniss Everdeen apenas comienza. El amor de su vida decide rehacer su vida con otra persona haciendo que esta sufra mas que go inesperado ocurrirá con Katniss y su futuro. Algunos personajes no murieron.
1. Chapter 1

**_El comienzo de todo._**

La guerra contra el capitolio había terminado. Los últimos distritos que antes componían la nación de Panem ahora se encuentran en reconstrucción al igual que las personas que perdieron por aquella guerra y también las que perdieron sus familiares.

Loa juegos del hambre habían terminado y se había restituido un nuevo gobierno similar al que tenían el gobierno del lugar que antes se llamaba Estados Unidos. Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que vi a mi hermana morir y desde que mate a la presidenta Coin con mi arco y flecha por haber permitido que Prim fuera al capitolio.

Desde hace 4 meses y medio, tiempo en que tenía en el distrito 12 me había rehusado a salir de mi casa y apenas había querido venir. Las primeras semanas había llegado Sae a prepararme la comida pero se fue un día para ya no volver cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ningún caso el venir hacerme compañía ni tratar de que saliera al bosque.

El teléfono que tenía en mi casa había sonado tantas veces que se había enlatado por lo que tampoco había sonar jamas. Todos se habrán olvidado de mi, hasta Peeta la persona que pensé que habría conmigo por siempre también se dio por vencido por lo que apenas salio del hospital, no vino a verme y mucho menos al distrito 12 según porque no quería recordar el lugar en donde había perdido todo.

La única persona que me visitaba era Finnick aquella persona que me había traído la noticia de que Peeta ahora vivía en el distrito 4 en el que había tenido que rehacer su vida en todos los sentidos. Recuerdo muy bien la única vez que vino Peeta a mi casa a darme la noticia que acabo de hundirme en la miseria.

_-Katniss, tengo que decirte algo- Caminaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso. Lo conocía muy bien para saber que algo muy grave tenía que decirme._

_-Vamos Peeta dímelo- Ese día fue el único en el que estuvo muy consiente para escuchar lo que mi chico del pan iba a decirme._

_-Yo voy a casarme- En ese momento jure escuchar como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos y me dio la impresión de que jamas se pegarían los pedazos._

_-Me da mucho gusto- Era la cosa mas hipócrita que le había dicho a alguien. Sentí como mis ojos comenzando a luchar para evitar que las lagrimas salieran y las viera Peeta. A pesar de todo, seguí estando mi orgullo y no quería darle la última._

_-Lamento mucho todo esto Katniss, pero quiero olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado en este lugar desde los juegos. Solo quería verte por última vez para que te enteras de la noticia por mi y nadie más._

_-No te preocupes- Mi voz sonaba tan débil que por un momento temí soltarme a llorar. Peeta se acerco a donde yo estaba quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mi boca. Tuvimos que dar un último beso y eso era lo que también pensaba._

_-No creo que sea lo correcto- Fue lo único que le dije pero no pude seguir diciendo mas porque me beso como nunca antes lo había echo. Tontamente grabe el beso que nos dimos en la playa pero ni ese se acercaba a los múltiples sentimientos que tenía._

_Aquel día necesito estar con Peeta aunque sea una sola vez, así que sin pensarlo me entregue a él._

Aun recordando sus manos en cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, pero pensar en él era algo que ya no era sano y menos para mi.

Sin querer, voltee a ver el pequeño calendario que tenía en la mesa aun lado de mi casa y me sorprendió ver que hoy era el día en el que Peeta se casaba. Un dolor en mi corazón enviado como aquella vez en la que desperté y yo di cuenta que Peeta se había ido solo dejándome una nota en la que se disculpaba conmigo y me agradecía por todo.

Desde hace unas semanas me había tenido una sensación muy mal, tenía mareos y vomito haciendo que estaba delgado por no comer, me pusiera mucho peor. Finnick al ver mis síntomas detectó en lo que a lo mejor tenía así que hoy me enviaría un paquete que me haría salir de mis dudas.

El venía cada semana para traerme comida y noticias del exterior. Se encargaba de mi como si fuera su ocasión también venía Annick con el pequeño Finnick que cada vez estaba más grande.

El ruido del timbre hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. De inmediato me abalance a la puerta para abrir lo mas pronto posible. El joven que entregaba los paquetes me vio anonado seguro por mi aspecto o porque le habían dicho que yo jamas salía, pero tomé el paquete de sus manos y con un simple gracias para el chico entre mi casa.

Las manos me temblaban al sentir aquella prueba de embarazo en mis manos, tenía que saber si estaba embarazada lo más pronto posible así que de inmediato me dirigía al baño con el corazón en un hilo.

Unos minutos después pude ver lo que debería la prueba. Con las manos aun temblando marque el numero del celular de Finnick, cada tono que daba era un siglo para mi hasta que me contesto un agitado Finnick.

_-Disculpa Katniss por tomar pero me tuve que salir de toda la muchedumbre-_ No pude evitar cerrar los ojos al imaginarme a Peeta vestido con su elegante traje en la iglesia.

_-Finnick, tengo que decirte algo-_ Mi vos temblaba ligeramente.

_-¿Qué pasa Katniss? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? _\- Sonaba muy angustiado.

_-Estoy embarazada-_ Silencio se escucho a través de la línea.

**Hola a todos.**

**Esta es una historia muy vieja que tenía en potterfics y escribí por ahí del 2012 pero como perdí mi cuenta no quise dejar que se perdiera mi historia. En realidad tuvo muy buen recibimiento en esa plataforma y por eso le tengo mucho cariño, no espero que nadie lea de nuevo esta historia así que esto es mas para mi, es decir, tener donde guardar mis historias que publiqué y tener el control de las mismas que para otras cosas, aun así si hay personas que les gusta les agradezco mucho.**


	2. Asimilando la noticia

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**_Asimilando la noticia._**

Silencio total era lo único que escuchaba. Al parecer se había tomado la noticia peor que yo ya que a pesar que me sentía asustada y nerviosa no me había quedado tan anonadada al saber la noticia de mi embarazo.

_-¿Finnick?-_ Tenía miedo de que le hubiera dado el infarto o algo por el estilo.

_-Oh Katniss no lo puedo creer-_ Se escuchaba la voz de el chico muy baja, me imaginaba en el estado en el que se encontraba, seguro estaba igual que yo.

_-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer pero ya no hay nada que hacer-_ Mi voz sonaba angustiada al imaginarme como iba a mantener a mi bebe.

_-Puedo impedir la boda, aun hay tiempo-_ Sonaba muy convencido de hacerlo si yo le decía que sí pero eso no era lo que quería hacer.

_-No sería lo correcto, además de que pensaría que lo quiero amarrar, quiero que sea feliz con ella y que no se quiera quedar conmigo solo por el bebe-_ No quería arruinarle el futuro que tenían en frente, no quería ser la culpable de que viviera por siempre infeliz en un lugar en el que ya no quería estar.

A pesar de todo, me importaba mucho la felicidad de Peeta porque el no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado, al contrario, el era una victima mas de las acciones del capitolio y de las mías mismas.

_-En cuanto termine la ceremonia iremos para allá-_ De verdad siempre estaría profundamente agradecida con aquel chico por preocuparse tanto por mi y ahora por mi pequeño hijo.

_-Gracias por todo-_ Mi voz comenzaba a romperse y era algo que no aguantaría mucho.

Apenas colgué el teléfono las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, tantos sentimientos tenía que era incapaz de saber porque lloraba. Por una parte me sentía mal al saber que iba a traer un nuevo ser al mundo sin que tuviera algo bueno que darle, por otro lado me sentía feliz al saber que iba a tener un hijo de la persona a la que amaba. Lloraba de felicidad y de tristeza.

Me senté lentamente en el sillón de mi casa. Me acaricie lentamente mi vientre plano que en unos meses ya no estaría así.

¿Que haría ahora?¿Como sacaría adelante a mi hijo?¿A que persona le diría de mi embarazo?. Lo que tenía que hacer era pensar las cosas de la mejor manera, tenía que pensar en mi bien y en el de mi bebe. Haría todo lo posible para que este no sufriera como lo hice yo en mi infancia. Quizás no tendría un padre pero si una madre que le daría todo.

Ahora sentía que volvía a nacer de nuevo, la esperanza de mi bebe hacía que volviera a la vida y que estuviera mas que puesta para rehacer mi vida. No podía seguir con mi vida en ese lugar en el que había sufrido ni aquí en el distrito 12 ni en Panem.

Los minutos se me pasaron rápido cuando de repente la puerta de mi casa se abrió de golpe haciendo que por esta entrara un agitado Finnick, una preocupada Annie y un desconsertado Finnick Jr.

Finnick al verme se apresuro a abrazarme muy fuerte. Cuanto necesitaba un abrazo de alguien como el.

-_Me dijo Finnick todo lo que había pasado y la verdad no tengo que decirte-_ Los Odair se preocupaban mucho por mi y sería algo que ni con mi vida se los pagaría.

_-Yo tampoco supe en un principio como reaccionar- _Ya me había soltado de los brazos que tanto me brindaban protección_ -Pero ahora que pienso las cosas me he dado cuenta de que sacare toda mi fuerza para mantener vivo a mi hijo y lo esencial es que no quiero seguir en este lugar-_ Todos me veían fijamente mientras hablaba. quería que vieran que era mas fuerte que nada.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que nos sorprendiéramos todos, nadie en mucho tiempo excepto los que estaban conmigo me hablaba por teléfono. Viendo a Finnick me apresure a contestar.

_-Bueno-_

_-Hola chica en llamas-_ Casi me desmayo al escuchar y reconocer aquella voz.

_-¿Cinna?-_ Mi voz sonaba mas baja de lo normal.

_-Me da mucho gusto hablar de nuevo contigo Katniss-_ Definitivamente era mi estilista y lo mas importante era que estaba vivo.

**Hola a todos.**

**Quiero primero que nada agradecer a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de agregar esta historia de favoritos. Tratare de no tardar mucho en actualizar, al fin y al cabo esta historia ya esta terminada y solo es cuestión****de subir los capítulos. Espero leer sus comentarios sobre alguna sugerencia.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	3. Tomando una decisión

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**_Tomando una decisión._**

Definitivamente este día no lo podía definir. Por una lado me encontraba muy triste porque hoy se había casado Peeta, el amor de mi vida, me había enterado de que estaba esperando un hijo de el y ahora Cinna se encontraba vivo. Estaba temblando por lo que Finnick se acerco a donde estaba yo.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Estaba muy preocupado y lo podía ver en sus ojos.

_-Si no te preocupes solo es la impresión-_ Necesitaba sentarme así que gracias el cielo el cordón del teléfono era largo lo que hacía que alcanzara hacía uno de los sillones en el cual me senté.

_-Katniss me oyes-_ Era la voz de Cinna que se escuchaba angustiado.

_-Si solo que estoy muy impresionada al escucharte, pensé que estabas muerto, que Snow te había mandado a matar-_ Eso era lo que todos se habían imaginado al escuchar lo que yo vi antes de entrar por segunda vez a la arena.

_-¿Estas con alguien mas?-_ Sonaba muy serio, seguro que no quería que los demás supieran que estaba vivo.

_-Si, con Finnick y Annie-_ Se escucho un breve silencio al otro lado de la linea por lo que pensé que estaba pensando en algo.

_-Pon en altavoz, ellos son de mi entera confianza-_ Me alegraba que ellos se enteraran de tan buen noticia como la de Cinna así que sin perder tiempo apreté el pequeño botón que tenía esa función.

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso Cinna?-_ Finnick también se encontraba muy nervioso al igual que yo en saber como fue que escapó de Snow.

_-Es algo muy largo que contar-_ No tenía ni el mas mínimo problema en esperar todo el tiempo a que lo explicara y antes de decir algo Annie se me adelanto.

_-Tenemos tiempo para escucharte-_ Una vez que ella termino de decir esto Cinna comenzó a decirnos lo que había pasado.

_-Antes de que entraran por segunda vez a la arena, me golpearon en frente de Katniss para que ella viera que era lo que había ocasionado-_ Claro que recordaba aquel momento cuando los agentes de la paz lo golpearon_ -Una vez que me sacaron de aquel lugar, me llevaron a un cuarto muy obscuro y frió, sabía que me iban a matar por lo que tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para salir de aquel lugar. Dos agentes de la paz me custodiaban pero al verme tan mal por los golpes no consideraron en seguir vigilandome así que apenas dejaron la puerta abierta, salí como pude. No supe ni como fue que salí de aquel lugar ni como llegue a una de las calles del capitolio solo se que mis pies me guiaron a la casa en la que vivía, tenía que darme prisa porque pronto se darían cuenta de que me había escapado. Tomé el teléfono que estaba ahí e hice algunas llamadas a personas que me ayudaron a salir de Panem-_

Me había quedado sorprendida ante tal relato, no me hubiera imaginado todo lo que había hecho Cinna para vivir y que no lo mataran los agentes de la paz.

_-A todos nos hicieron creer que tu estabas muerto- _Dije aun sorprendida de tal noticia.

_-Si, no les convenía que supieran que me había escapado-_

_-¿Ahora en donde estas?- _Finnick aun seguía dudando, conociéndolo no descansaría hasta que sus preguntas se vieran resultas.

_-Estoy en Inglaterra-_

_-¿En donde?-_ No había escuchado hablar de aquel lugar o al menos no lo recordaba, sin embargo Annie parecía muy asombrada porque abrió la boca de inmediato.

_-¿No que el único lugar en el que habían personas eran Panem?-_ La verdad no sabían de que estaban hablando, me había perdido en la conversación.

_-Al capitolio no le convenía que las personas supieran que podría haber otro lugar en donde habitar- _Y en eso Cinna tenía mucha razón, antes de que dijera algo el siguió hablando _-Para las personas que viven de este lado del mundo, todo lo que fue Estados Unidos desapareció de la faz de la tierra por lo que nunca se enteraron de lo cruel que era Snow- _Silencio en la habitación, nadie hablaba, aun estábamos en sock de toda aquella información.

_-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado por allá?¿Donde esta Peeta?- _Al parecer Cinna no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

Como pude le conté absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en estos cinco meses después de que el capitolio cayera. Mi estilista soltó un pequeño grito cuando le conté que estaba embarazada pero que Peeta se había casado.

_-Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado Katniss, la verdad lo lamento mucho-_ Una idea me cruzo por la cabeza y era mejor decírsela ahora que estábamos todos juntos.

_-Cinna, ¿Me harías un gran favor?-_ Esperaba con ansias que me contestara.

_-Claro mi chica en llamas- _

_-Crees que me podrías ayudar a salir de Panem- _Finnick y Annie de inmediato me voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

_-Por supuesto, es mas, te podrías venir a vivir aquí conmigo, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti- _

_-Muchas gracias Cinna, me gustaría irme lo mas pronto posible- _

_-Mañana mismo voy por ti, Un helicóptero me llevara hasta el distrito 12 en donde podremos aterrizar aunque no se en que lugar estaría bien-_

_-No quiero que nadie se entere así que lo mejor sería que me recogieras en el bosque- _Estuve pensando en algún lugar claro-_ Hay un lago que se pude ver desde el cielo, es el único que hay en el distrito así que ahí nos vemos mañana-_ Una nueva vida comenzaría mañana y esperaba que fuera mucho mejor que la de ahora.

_-Nos vemos a las 9 de la mañana-_ Asentí como si me pudiera ver _-Cuídense mucho y les pido mucha discreción con que estoy vivo-_

_-No te preocupes Cinna- _Finnick fue el último que hablo con él así que una vez que colgó, el matrimonio Odair se me quedo viendo.

_-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer?-_ Esa pregunta si me la hubiera dicho hace unas horas definitivamente no la hubiera contestado pero ahora tenía mi respuesta.

_-Si es lo mejor para todos-_ Sonreí viendo a Finnick para que se relajar y me apoyara en lo que iba hacer.

_-Te apoyaremos en lo que decidas-_ Siempre estaría agradecida con ellos dos, sin ellos no se que hubiera hecho.

_-Te ayudare a empacar y sirve que acuesto un poco a mi pequeño- _Es verdad el pequeño hijo de Annie y Finnick se había quedado dormido. Subimos las escaleras Annie y yo hacía mi habitación que era el único lugar decente que había en esa casa.

Lentamente Annie acostó al pequeño en mi cama haciendo que se removiera un poco. Al ver al bebe me imaginaba el pequeño ser que tenía en mi vientre. Sin querer me acaricie mi estomago que estaba plano por ahora.

_-Estarás bien- _La chica me palmeo la espalda levemente.

_-Lo se- _Era lo único que podía decirle.

Comenzamos a empacar la poca ropa que tenía así que en una hora terminamos de hacer mi maleta. Tenía que preguntarle algo a Annie y estaba segura que ella sabría responderme y que haría que me quitara esa duda que tenía.

_-¿Viste feliz a Peeta?- _Annie se lo tomo de sorpresa porque parpadeo ligeramente confundida antes de contestarme.

_-Estaba contento pero no lo vi con ese brillo en los ojos con los que te veía, Aun no comprendo el porque se caso con Meri-_ Ni yo misma lo sabía pero ya no estaría aquí para averiguarlo.

**TGHTGHTGHTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGT**

**Hola a todos**

**_Pitualba2015 _**gracias por ser el primer comentario de esta historia, me dio gusto leer lo que piensas de lo que va de la historia y por eso precisamente estoy actualizando antes de lo que había pensado. No te imaginas lo que esta por venir...


	4. Despedidas

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

_**Despedidas**_

Lo que me había dicho Annie de Peeta me había dejado muy inquieta. No podía entender el porque se había casado con Meri si no la amaba. Para mí el matrimonio era algo con lo que no se debía de jugar y en el que se unían las vidas de dos personas por amor, sin embargo, no sabía el porque de las acciones de el chico del pan.

No era sano pensar en él, al menos no para mi que iba a intentar olvidarme de él por todos los medíos, quería sacarme de la mente y el corazón la persona que había sido el amor de mi vida aunque siempre lo iba a recordar por el bebe que iba a esperar de él, siempre tendría algo que me uniera a Peeta aunque el no lo supiera.

Finnick y Annie habían insistido en venir al día siguiente para despedirme por lo que llegaron muy temprano apenas amaneció. Me sentía muy nerviosa al pensar en que empezaría una nueva vida lejos del lugar que me había visto crecer por muchos años aunque también había sido testigo de varios sufrimientos.

Antes de que llegaran los Odair, me dí un baño para vestirme y no llegar tarde al bosque. Cuando ellos llegaron yo ya me encontraba lista para partir. Me iba a doler dejar de ver a Finnick y Annie pero lo tenía que hacer por nuestro bien. Finnick me había reiterado su apoyo en mi decisión de irme.

Cuando faltaban 20 minutos para la hora acordada, decidimos salir rumbo al bosque para que no se nos hiciera tarde. Antes de salir de la casa le eche un último vistazo aquel lugar en el que había vivido tantas cosas. En el había vivido los últimos años con mi madre y mi pequeña hermana la cual había muerto por mi culpa, ahí mismo había pasado muchas buenas con Peeta y lo que mas me había marcado era que en aquel lugar me había entregado al chico del pan.

Las despedidas siempre se me hacían tristes y no me gustaban para nada así que sin voltear atrás, salí de aquella casa y de la aldea de los vencedores en donde ya no iba a quedar ningún habitante ya que como Peeta y Haymicht se habían ido a vivir a otro distrito.

Finnick me ayudaba con mi maleta mientras Annie llevaba cargando al pequeño Finnick que era hermoso. Era idéntico a su padre en su apariencia física desde sus ojos hasta su sonrisa seductora y picaresca sin embargo su personalidad era tranquila y servicial como Annie, era una combinación perfecta de ellos dos.

En estos meses habían quitado la valla que dividía el distrito 12 con el bosque así que fue mas fácil pasar por ahí. En el camino la gente nos volteaba a ver y nos señalaba, seguro porque tres vencedores juntos era algo que no habían visto desde el fin de la guerra pero les hicimos caso omiso.

Al llegar al bosque no pude evitar sonreír al regresar al lugar en donde había pasado tan buenos momentos con mi padre y con Gale. Aun me dolía pensar en Gale porque no se había preocupado de mi en todo el tiempo que estuve enferma, no se si se sentía mal por la muerte de Prim o porque me tenía odio pero lo único que supe fue que unas semanas después de que terminara la guerra se llevo a toda su familia al distrito 2 en donde trabajaba ahora.

Continuamos caminando hacía el pequeño lago que había en aquel lugar. Finnick me sonrío mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca de aquel lago.

_-¿A si que aquí fue donde aprendiste a nadar?-_ Sonreí al recordar aquella clases con mi padre en el lago.

_-Si, mi padre fue el que me enseño cuando era pequeña-_ Annie se sentó a un lado de Finnick.

_-Nunca pensé que hubiera algo así en este distrito-_ Y era cierto lo que decía Annie, no muchas personas sabían de aquel lugar solo Gale, mi padre y yo y ahora también ellos.

Antes de decir algo, un ruido nos interrumpió que provenía del cielo. Algo similar a un aerosol pero mas pequeño volaba en cima del bosque, estaba segura que ese era el helicóptero que enviaba Cinna.

Tras varias maniobras, logro aterrizar a unos metros de ahí, era la hora de despedirse y lo sabíamos muy bien.

_-Muchas gracias por todo-_ Me abalance a los brazos de Finnick, no hubiera sabido que hacer si ellos no hubieran estado conmigo.

_-No me des las gracias Katniss, te apreciamos mucho y era lo menos que podíamos hacer por nuestro sinsajo-_ Sonreí cuando me separe de Finnick.

Me aproxime a donde estaba Annie y le di un abrazo también, _-Cuiden mucho al pequeño Finnick que su tía Katniss siempre estará al pendiente de él-_ Le di un pequeño beso al bebe en su mejilla por lo que él sonrió tiernamente.

_-Llámanos seguido-_

_-Claro, nos vemos pronto_\- Y tras tomar mi maleta comencé a caminar hacía donde había aterrizado aquel aparato.

No me confiaba de nadie así que con mucha precaución me acerque. Una persona salio del helicóptero y me saludo amplia mente.

_-Me da mucho gusto verte Katniss_\- Era Cinna que me sonreía radiante, me acerque a donde estaba el y lo abrace fuertemente.

_-Subamos de una vez- _Ambos de inmediato caminamos hacía la puerta del helicóptero y subimos en aquel aparato. Enseguida despego y puede ver por una de las ventanas que nos encontrábamos arriba del distrito 12.

Me senté a un lado de Cinna el cual lucía mucho mejor que nunca. Ahora no se encontraba vestido de la manera cuando estaba en el capitolio si no que mas normal y con elegancia como las personas que antes habían vivido en donde se encontraba Panem.

La voz de Cinna me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-¿Le has dicho a tu madre todo lo que ha pasado?-_ Es cierto, no me había preocupado por ella en avisarle que me venía.

Al ver mi cara Cinna supo que era lo que pensaba. Tomo de una pequeña bolsa un celular y me lo dio.

_-Háblale para que sepa-_ Asentí mientras marcaba el numero del lugar en donde trabajaba mi mamá que era en el distrito 2. Al igual que Peeta no quiso regresar al lugar en donde sufrió mucho por lo que me dejo sola.

Sonaron varios tonos hasta que mi mamá contesto.

_-¿Si?-_

_-Mamá soy Katniss, te llamo rápido para decirte algo urgente que me gustaría que supieras- _La verdad no quería hablar mucho tiempo con ella porque no la perdonaba del todo por olvidarse de mi.

_-Dime hija que es lo que me vas a decir-_ Sonaba muy apurada así que no le quise quitar mucho el tiempo.

_-Me voy a vivir a otro lugar-_ Se escucho silencio del otro lado de la linea.

_-¿Porque?-_ Fue la primera pregunta que me hizo después de decirle lo que iba hacer.

Sabía que no le podía mentir porque me conocía muy bien.

_-Estoy esperando un hijo de Peeta- _

_-Pero ¿porque no le has dicho nada a él?-_ Pensaba mi madre que sería muy fácil llegar con Peeta recién casado y decirle que estaba embarazada.

_-He tomado mi decisión y espero que me sepas apoyar-_ No quería pelear con ella, no estaba de animo.

_-Esta bien hija, te apoyo-_ Nunca me había esperado que ella me apoyaba pero me sentía muy afortunada de saber que estaba conmigo.

_-Gracias mamá, lo único que te pido es que no le digas nada a nadie-_

_-No te preocupes hija, cuídate mucho y cuida a mi nieto- _Pocos segundos después había colgado el teléfono. Estaba muy contenta al ver el apoyo de mi mamá.

_-Katniss, ya llegamos-_ No podía creer que tan rápido llegáramos a Londres Inglaterra.

Por la ventana vi que ante mis ojos estaba la majestuosa ciudad que haría que olvidara mi antigua vida, haría que dejara atrás a la antigua Katniss y que una nueva naciera mas fuerte que nunca.

**THGTHGTHGTHTHGTHGTHGTHGTHG**

**Hola a todos**

**Pitualba2015****Gracias por tu comentario y las cosas se van a complicar un poco con el tiempo pero ten fe de que todo se arreglara con el tiempo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	5. Renaciendo

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**_Renaciendo_**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que había llegado a Londres. Me había dejado anonadada al ver tan hermosa ciudad. Nunca pensé que un lugar fuera de tan hermoso como este, solo había conocido Panem y se quedaba corto a este lugar. Cinna conocía muy bien todo por lo que yo estaba dando un tour para conocer las partes claves de Londres y no me perdiera.

La casa de Cinna era muy grande y espaciosa por lo que no sabía el porque había obtenido estar en una posición tan alta en tan poco tiempo. En cuanto le pregunte, me contestará qué se necesita para trabajar en una empresa que se dedica a desarrollar lo último de la moda. Con el talento que tenía mi estilista para hacer vestuarios supe el porque tan rápido había llegado a la fama.

Hoy era un día muy importante para mi por dos razones, Hoy requería que ir al médico para que se hiciera cargo de mi embarazo porque Cinna no se canso de insistirme de ir para que viera si todo iba bien. Me había dado cuenta que mi vientre comenzó a crecer y ahora se notaba un pequeño bulto en mi estomago.

Además, hoy tuve que entregar uno de mis bocetos a la empresa en donde trabaja Cinna, porque hace una semana había ido a pedir trabajo también por la influencia de mi estilista para trabajar como una diseñadora. A pesar de que yo no creía en mis técnicas de ropa, Cinna decía que tenía un don natural por lo que con mis borradores de hoy de ropa para el invierno, verían los socios si les convenía contratarme o no.

Desde que puse un pie en este lugar, supe que no podría ser la misma Katniss de siempre, la que siempre no se arriesgaba por miedo a perder las cosas y la que no podría recibir algunas libertades por mantener a su familia, ahora las cosas perdieron cambiado y me pareció en un lugar en la que la vida pasaba muy rápido y en la que tenía que disfrutar.

Hoy me levante muy temprano, ansiosa porque por primera vez iba a tener un hijo. Siempre que recordaba al pequeño ser que tendría dentro de mi, era inevitable pensar en Peeta, sin embargo, me reprochaba una y otra vez por pensar en él, me recordaba que ya era feliz con su nueva familia y que no había espacio para su hijo ni mucho menos para mi. Había estado tentada a tirar el collar y la Perla que Peeta me dio en el vasallaje pero no podía hacerlo a pesar de todo. En lugar de tirarlo, lo llevo conmigo a todos lados.

A primera hora del día nos dirigimos a la clínica en donde me atenderían, la cual era muy lujosa por fuera y mucho más en su interior. Llegamos puntuales a la hora de la cita por lo que fue más rápida nuestra estancia en el lugar.

Apenas llegamos, el doctor me había indicado quitarme la ropa y ponerme una bata que se había indicado allí. Si había cambiado muchas cosas de mí, lo que no me quitaba era lo desconfiado por lo que vi a Cinna el cual me dio una mirada tranquilizadora que me ayudo a hacer lo que el médico dijo.

Una vez que estuve lista, me dijo que me acostara en una cama y en mi vientre me echo un líquido frió el cual disperso por todo mi vientre. Puso un aparato en mi estomago mientras los tres veíamos atenta la pantalla del monitor.

No pude evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos al ver aquel pequeño ser que tenía dentro, se vio tan pequeño y frágil que me propuse que lo cuidaría mientras lo tenía dentro y cuando salía al exterior. Inconscientemente me llevé una mano al collar que Peeta me había regalado, cuanto había deseado que estaría conmigo.

**_Pov peeta_**

**Distrito 4**

Hace 4 meses le había dicho adiós a Katniss, 4 meses en los que había tenido mucho al dejar ir al amor de mi vida, pero todo lo que había hecho por su bien, no quería que ella sufriera por mis ataques que aun me daban. A pesar de que el régimen de nieve había caído aun me afectaba la tortura por la que había pasado.

Al escuchar que ella había caído en una depresión por la muerte de su hermana sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba, tenía tantas ganas de correr y abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien si los dos estaban juntos, pero una voz me detenía diciéndome que no podría ponerla en peligro, no me imaginaba mi vida sin ella y mas si yo la mataba en uno de mis ataques.

Una vez que salí de mis terapias del capitolio, decidí ir a vivir al distrito cuatro en el que encontraban a Finnick y Annie, las únicas personas en las que pueden confiar. Finnick me había dicho como había encontrado en el último mes ya que el siempre iba a verla.

Decidí poner una panadería en este distrito por lo que mis días fueron más llevaderos, no podía hacer pan yo solo porque muchas personas eran la que querían así que contrataban a una joven que me ayudó a llamar a Meri.

En un principio sentí que ella me detenía detenidamente cuando no la tenía y poco a poco fue comprobando que yo le gustaba. Era una joven muy atractiva, con el cabello rubio como el mio pero con los ojos de un color verde profundo. Tuve que olvidarme de Katniss y ella era la persona más adecuada así que le pedí que fuera de mi novia y pocas semanas después de que nos comprometimos.

Iba muy rápido y lo sabía pero no quería seguir sufriendo por Katniss. Meri sabía muy bien que yo amaba a Katniss y ella había aceptado el hecho de que yo solo la quería y no la amaba como a mi chica en llamas.

Finnick me había recomendado que yo le digiera a Katniss de mi compromiso antes de que se enterara por otra persona, así que un día decidí en el distrito 12 para hablar con ella.

No fue fácil volver a aquel lugar en donde había vivido por mucho tiempo con mi familia y en el mismo en la que había perdido. Ver a Katniss en el estado en el que se sintió, hizo que mi corazón por un momento le dijera a mi cabeza que no me casara, que me quedara con ella por siempre y que los dos nos apoyamos siempre. Sin embargo, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Al decirle que me iba a casar, pude notar que en su rostro había estado tristeza, miedo y decepción, estaba decepcionada de mi y no era para menos. El tenerla cerca de mi, hizo que me dieran muchas ganas de besarla por última vez. Esa noche fue la mas maravillosa de toda mi vida y la que siempre recordaría.

Al amanecer y verla dormir tan profundamente, hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y antes de que me arrepintiera fui del lugar.

Los próximos meses pasaron muy rápidos y los preparativos de mi boda eran cada vez más agotadores. Yo no participo mucho porque no me cambia muy contento así que deje que entre Meri y sus amigas prepararan todo.

Sabía que Finnick aun seguía viendo a Katniss porque semana a semana lo veía salir con una bolsa llena de comida. Siempre iba a su casa para preguntarle por ella y el aunque no quisiera decirme como estaba.

El día de mi boda llego, pero no me identificaste muy contento o nervioso, si no era un día normal para mí. Llegue al lugar en donde se realiza la ceremonia tratando de parecer lo más feliz contento, así que pude todo de mi parte. Haymicht había venido a la boda desde el distrito 2 por lo que me infundía mas animo.

Cuando vi a Meri vestida de novia, por una razón absurda se me hizo la cabeza de imaginarme que era Katniss la que iba más hermosa que nunca pero mi ex mentor de un suave golpe me saco de mi imaginación.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar la ceremonia, vi como Finnick salía discretamente del lugar con su celular en la mano. Poco tiempo después volvió a entrar pero en su rostro pudo ver tantas emociones. Se acerco a Annie y pude ver que algo le susurro al oído haciendo que esta pusiera rostro de sorpresa.

Sin que me diera cuenta, termino la ceremonia y tras darle un leve beso a Meri salimos del lugar. Finnick y Annie nos felicitaron pero se disculparon conmigo porque no iban a estar en la celebración.

_-¿Paso algo? -_ Quería saber si algo le había pasado a Katniss.

_-No nada-_ Finnick estaba nervioso y solo por muy pocos motivos se ponía así.

_-Estas seguro-_ Pregunte mientras mira con rapidez a los ojos pero este desvió la mirada rápidamente.

_-Si no te preocupes, nos vemos luego-_ Y dicho esto desaparecieron del lugar rápidamente.

Hoy cumplí dos semanas de lo que estaba casado y por más que ponía mucho de mi parte para que mi matrimonio funcionara, la imagen de Katniss siempre se apareció en mi mente.

Hemos notado que los últimos días Finnick ya no iba al distrito 12 por lo que una inquietud y desesperación por saber de Katniss se paso en mi mente, sin embargo, no era prudente preguntar por eso porque sabía que los Odair no me dirían nada.

Una vez que termine de hacer los paneles para llevárselo a mis amigos, los puse en una cesta como siempre para llevárselos a su casa. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuché que hablaban más fuerte de lo normal, lo más extraño era lo que allí estaba la mamá de Katniss discutiendo con Finnick.

_-No puedo creer que la apoya en esa locura-_ Se escuchaba muy molesta la mamá de Katniss.

_-Yo el apoyo porque es como mi hermana y porque fui la única persona que estuvo con ella en estos meses tan difícil para ella-_ Sentí un profundo dolor en mi corazón.

_-Se que yo no he estado con ella, pero se que lo que hizo esta muy mal, no puede huir así como así decir nada nada el_ \- La conversación se me hizo más difícil de entender.

_-Señorita, con todo respeto, ella no es la única que ha huido de las cosas que le afectan, ¿Acaso cree que no sufrió ella cuando está enfermo cuando murió su padre? cuando mas la necesito? -_ Me queda mas confundido que nunca, de que diablos hablaban.

_-Se que comete errores, pero creo que antes de irse le tenía que decir la verdad-_ No podía creerlo, Katniss se había ido del distrito 12.

_-A poco cree que es muy fácil llegar así como decir ...-_ sin embargo ya no pude seguir escuchando porque Annie callo a Finnick.

_-Acuérdate que Peeta no tarda en llegar y puede escuchar-_ Me encontré furioso al ver que no querían que supiera donde y porque se había ido katniss.

_-Creo que me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-_ Escuche como muchos pasos se acercaban a la puerta.

_-Ya sabe señora, no le diga nada a nadie de Katniss-_ Se pararon unos segundos antes de llegar a la puerta.

_-No te preocupes-_ Fue lo último que escuche porque corrí a esconderme para que no vieran que los estaba espiando.

Vi por medio de los arbustos en donde estaba como la mamá de Katniss salía de la casa de los Odair.

Me quedaré en mi lugar aún digiriendo las palabras que había escuchado, Katniss se había ido e iba a repetir su vida y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada porque había hecho exactamente lo mismo cuando decidí alejarme de ella.

**_Pov katniss_**

**Londres**

El ver a mi pequeño me había afectado mucho, no solo por que Peeta no estaba a mi lado si no por pensar en la responsabilidad que tenía en mis hombros al ser madre soltera, sin embargo no iba a descansar para darle lo mejor a mi hijo .

Una vez que salimos de la clínica y que el médico nos dio los cuidados que tenía que tener, nos dirigimos al trabajo de Cinna para que dieran la respuesta de si me iban a dar trabajo o no. Estaba muy nerviosa porque eso dependía de mi vida y la forma en la que me iba a mantener porque a pesar de que vivía en la casa de Cinna no era muy cómoda de estar de arrimada.

Tras llegar a la sala de reuniones en donde me esperaban, Cinna me tomo de las manos y les dio un suave beso.

_-Mucha suerte Katniss-_ Sonreía leve.

_-Gracias Cinna-_ Así que tras tomar aire, ingrese al lugar.

Ahí ya se encontraban muchas personas que me veían fijamente. Les entrego mis bocetos de la ropa que había creado y tras unos minutos en los que solo se dedicaron a hablar entre ellos y haber tenido los dibujos una y otra vez que ellos dijeron.

_-Katniss, le queremos decir, qué queda contratada como diseñadora de esta empresa-_ Lo había logrado, había conseguido un empleo en el que sacaría adelante a mi hijo.

**TGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTHGHTH**

**Hola a todos.**

**Les comunico que la actualización de la historia la voy hacer cada viernes para que estén atentos. Ahora voy a contestar a sus comentarios.**

**Pitualba2015 Tranquila que aun faltan muchas cosas. Y van hacer 22 capítulos así que no te pierdas ninguno y muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**SaraTendo Espero que con este capitulo veas que la historia la voy a contar desde el punto de vista de ambos. Gracias por comentar.**

**kiko02 Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes que aun faltan muchos capítulos para ver que pasara con los protagonistas.**

**caro Gracias a ti por comentar.**

**Hasta el próximo viernes.**


	6. Adaptación

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**_Adaptación_**

**_Pov Peeta_**

**Distrito 4**

Me había quedado pasmado al escuchar que Katniss se había ido. No tenía ni la mas mínima de donde estaba pero tenia una gran curiosidad por saber de su paradero. Se que no tenía el derecho de estar molestándola después de que la dejara sola, pero a pesar de todo me preocupaba por ella ya que aun la amaba.

Decidí que no me quedaría con la duda así que salí de mi escondite y corrí hacia donde estaba la mamá de Katniss. Quería respuestas y ella me las iba a dar aunque me costara mucho sacarle la información.

_-Señora Everdeen- _Grite cuando estuve a unos cuantos pasos de ella, pero en lugar que se deteniera, comenzó a caminar mas rápido.

Gracias a que tenía una buena condición física, pude llegar en frente de ella para que no pudiera pasar.

_-Hola Peeta- _Estaba nerviosa y lo sabía, al igual que Katniss era una persona que no sabía mentir bien y que sus ojos la delataban.

_-Disculpe por venir corriendo atrás de usted, pero quiero hacerle algunas preguntas-_ No quería parecer ansioso ni imprudente al preguntarle sobre Katniss.

_-Es sobre mi hija ¿Verdad?- _Había sabido interpretar que era lo que le iba a preguntar porque antes de que le contestara, continuo hablando _-Mira Peeta, sea lo que sea que me quieras preguntar de Katniss, te quiero decir que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde se encuentre, solo me hablo para decirme de su decisión y de...- _Se quedo callada de repente no terminando de decir la última frase.

Había quedado mas confundido que nunca así que al ver mi cara de sorpresa, se apresuro a caminar antes de que le pudiera decir algo mas. Cuando estaba a unos pasos lejos de mí me volteo a ver.

_-Peeta, lo mejor es que olvides a mi hija porque no se si ella algún día quiera volver de nuevo a Panem- _Esta frase me dolió en el alma porque a pesar de no verla, mi corazón seguiría siendo suyo por siempre.

Como algún día le había dicho a mi chica en llamas, siempre estaría con ella aunque estuviéramos separados.

**_Pov Katniss_**

**Londres**

En ese momento me sentía muy feliz como muy pocas veces lo había estado en estos últimos meses. Las personas que habían decidido contratarme era la dueña y los principales socios de la compañía. Cinna era el subdirector de la empresa pero no lo dejaron entrar porque él había sido el que me había recomendado.

_-Señorita Everdeen, antes de que diga algo, estamos enterados de su condición y consideramos que el trabajo en esta empresa no es tan pesado para su embarazo-_ Dios mio, estas personas eran mas buena gente que nada, habían pensado sobre mi bienestar y el de mi hijo.

_-Gracias-_ Estaba muy agradecida con las atenciones que me habían brindado.

La dueña del lugar era una persona ya grande pero que estaba mas entera que nunca, era una de las mas grandes figuras de la moda en todo el continente por lo que la empresa era reconocida a nivel mundial. Todos en la empresa eran muy amables.

_-No tenga porque agradecer que tenerla como diseñadora con ese talento es algo muy buena para la empresa-_ Le dirigí una sonrisa tímida a la señora porque aun lo que no había cambiado en mi era que me sonrojara cuando me decían algún cumplido.

_-Le aseguro que daré lo mejor de mi-_ Claro que lo iba a dar por mi hijo y por mi, volvería a renacer mas fuerte que nunca.

_-La señorita Jenni le ayudara en todo lo que necesite- _Dijo mientras señalaba a una joven alta con cabello color rubio que me veía con una enorme sonrisa -_Ella sera su asistente y su mano derecha_\- Bien, se veía que iba a trabajar con alguien amable.

_-Pueden retirarse-_ De inmediato, salí de la sala de reuniones acompañada de Jenni que me iba a mostrar mi oficina.

A fuera se encontraba Cinna caminando de un lugar a otro, estaba mu nervioso que al verme se apresuro a caminar a donde yo estaba. Le iba a hacer de emoción así que puse mi cara de tristeza lo mejor que puede.

_-Y bien que paso-_ Me pregunto al acercarse a mi. Vi mi cara y pude ver que se creyó que estaba triste sin embargo le dirigí una enorme sonrisa.

_-Me contrataron- _Me acerque a abrazarlo muy fuerte abrazo que el correspondió.

_-Preciosa me habías espantado- _Un dolor vino a mi pecho cuando recordé quien era la persona que me decía preciosa. A mi mente vino la imagen de mi ex mentor el cual también me había abandonado.

Cinna de inmediato supo que me acorde de él porque se apresuro a cambiar de tema.

Jenni me acompaño a la que iba hacer mi nueva oficina. Al llegar casi me desmayo al ver lo elegante que era y el tamaño de esta. Estaba casi segura de que era igual de grande que mi casa en la Veta.

_-Bueno, creo que me voy a presentar mas bien con mi nueva jefa-_ Sonreí al escuchar a la chica como me había llamado_ -Soy Jennifer y trabajo en este lugar desde hace unos meses como secretaria suplente porque aun no contrataban a alguien que fuera mi jefe pero lo bueno que ya estas aquí jefa-_ No me gustaba que me hablara como una persona superior.

_-Vamos Jenni, no me hables como "jefa" o algo por el estilo, solo dime Katniss que me haces sentir muy vieja-_ Sonrió al escuchar esto.

_-Esta bien Katniss-_ Nos sentamos en uno de los amplios sillones que estaban en ese lugar mientras ella abría unas carpetas que llevaba en su mano _-Tus primeros bocetos de ropa los tienes que entregar a finales del mes así que aun tenemos tiempo- _Se quedo un rato en silencio y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro _-Creo que esto se merece festejarlo hoy en la noche- _

_-No creo que sea bueno ya que tengo que descansar-_ Nunca había salido en la noche sola sin que Cinna me acompañara ya que aun no me acostumbraba muy bien a la vida de esta ciudad.

_-Vamos Katniss, se que tienes que descansar por tu bebe, pero solo iremos a un lugar tranquilo a divertirnos, eres muy joven y debes disfrutar la vida-_ Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era cierto lo que ella me decía.

_-Esta bien, nos vemos en la noche-_ Soltó un pequeño gritito de felicidad y me abrazo fuertemente, de inmediato se separo de mi.

_-Lo lamento pero es que soy muy efusiva- _Creo que me iba a llevar muy bien con ella porque ella iba hacer la que me iba ayudar a cambiar.

_-Entonces que esperamos, vamos a dejar tus cosas y después nos vamos a arreglar para irnos de fiesta-_ Ambas nos levantamos del sillón de un salto.

_-Esperate, no tengo ropa que sirva para ir de fiesta-_ La verdad nunca pensé que iba a salir con una amiga de fiesta como decía ella.

_-Pues vamos de compras-_ Dicho esto me jalo de la mano fuera de la oficina. Definitivamente iba a iniciar mi cambio.

**TGHTHGTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGH**

**Otro viernes y otro capitulo nuevo, me alegra mucho leerlos por eso voy a contestar a los comentarios. Hasta el próximo viernes.**

**CARO espera a ver que pasara en el nuevo capitulo que no estas tan alejada de la realidad. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Pitualba2015 pues vas a necesitar mas tragos que esta por venirse lo mejor.**


	7. Felicidad

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**_Felicidad_**

**_Pov Katniss_**

Si pudiera definir como me sentía, la palabra correcta era cansada. En estos últimos meses mi vientre me había crecido mucho y ahora parecía que me había comido una sandía pero todo valía la pena por sentir las patadas de mi bebe en mi vientre cuando comía algo que me gustaba o cuando estaba a punto de dormir.

Este último mes me había mantenido muy preocupada porque estaba en días de aliviarme, sentía que en cualquier momento mi bebe nacería pero nada pasaba. Jenni me insistía que no me preocupara mucho y que mi hijo saldría cuando el quisiera.

Definitivamente Jenni había sido mi gran soporte en estos meses porque me había demostrado ser una gran amiga en la que podía contar en cualquier momento. Cinna también me apoyaba mucho pero siempre el tener a una persona con tu misma edad ayudaba a comprender lo que pasaba.

Había cambiado mucho en este tiempo. Ahora mi cabello siempre lo usaba suelto y usaba uno que otro producto para que se mantuviera calmado en todo el día, la trenza había quedado en el pasado. La ropa que usaba era digna de una diseñadora de ropa, siempre estaba a la moda a pesar de estar embarazada lo que me dio a conocer mas rápido tanto en la empresa como en la ciudad.

Sin embargo, algunos traumas de mi mente aun no terminaban por lo que en las noche de las últimas semanas me habían atormentado mas que nunca las pesadillas. Veía como Rue moría atravesada por aquella lanza y a mi pequeña hermana morir quemada.

Jenni siempre estaba conmigo porque ambas habíamos decidido compartir mi casa ya que apenas tuve mi primer sueldo, decidí no encajarme con Cinna y compre una casa para mí, pero era muy grande y sabiendo que mi amiga rentaba un departamento decidí invitarla a vivir conmigo cosa que acepto muy rápido.

Hoy era un sábado, día en el que descansaba y en el cual hablaba con Finnick. A pesar de estar tan lejos de el cumplí mi promesa de hablar de manera constante con él así que decidimos que todos los sábados, Domingos y miércoles eran los días para que yo le hablara.

Me levante de mi cama cuando los rayos del sol apenas se colaban por la ventana. Siempre era muy madrugadora pero hoy me sentí tan cansada que a penas tuve ánimos de levantarme a preparar el desayuno.

Al llegar a la cocina pude ver que Jennifer ya se encontraba muy contenta preparando el desayuno mientras cantaba muy alegremente, siempre había alegría en esa casa porque ella estaba ahí lo cual me animaba considerablemente.

Llegue y me deje caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban ahí. Jenni al verme me dio una sonrisa muy grande.

_-Buenos días Katniss, no se ve que tengas muy buena cara que digamos-_ Esa chica había en poco tiempo conocido cada uno de mis estados de ánimos.

_-No pude dormir muy bien en estos días-_ Eso era cierto, las pesadillas a pesar de que ya no eran muchas siempre me atormentaban.

_-Vamos Katniss, deberías de hablarle a Finnick antes de desayunar- _Era una muy buena idea ya que mi amigo era muy madrugador y siempre quería que le hablara temprano porque salía a trabajar.

-_Tienes razón-_ Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y me dirigía a la sala en donde se encontraba el teléfono.

_-Yo siempre tengo la razón chica en llamas-_ La vi con unos ojos que si fueran pistolas la hubiera matado, odiaba que me dijera así porque me recordaba mi pasado y a pesar de que le había contado todo a ella acerca de lo que paso en Panem y lo de Peeta, no me gustaba hablar de eso. Siempre que quería hacerme de enojar me decía así.

Salí de la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones de ahí. Marqué el numero de Finnick y espere a que sonara un poco antes de que un Finnick agitado me contestara.

_-¿Finnick?-_Murmure al escuchar a mi amigo tan agitado.

_-Hola Kat, disculpa por haber tardado un poco en contestar pero es que estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio-_ Sonreí al escuchar que Finnick no había cambiado en nada y se seguía cuidando, quería hacerlo de enojar un poco.

_-¿A caso haces ejercicio?-_ Solte una pequeña risa para que el la escuchara.

_-Claro preciosa, todo yo necesito mantenerse en forma y me duele que lo dudes-_ Hizo un tono de voz ofendido_ -Además de que soy muy atractivo y las chicas resentirían que no me cuidara-_ Se escucho un golpe y un quejido de Finnick.

_-Ya vez Katniss, por tu culpa Annie se enojo-_ Solté una larga carcajada al escuchar al gran Finnick temiendo de su esposa.

_-Bueno, como han estado-_ No quería seguir discutiendo con él acerca de si era hermoso o no.

_-Bien, Finnick jr sigue creciendo mucho y esta llegando a ser tan guapo como su papá-_ No pude evitar rodar los ojos -_Y tu como has estado, como ha estado mi sobrinito- _

_-Bien a pesar de que no quiere salir de aquí-_ Dije mientras me tocaba mi panza.

De inmediato sentí un dolor en mi vientre, pero no era igual a los que sentía cuando me pateaba mi bebe, era mucho mas intenso y fuerte.

_-Estas bien Katniss-_ Al parecer noto que algo malo pasaba.

_-Pues creo que tu sobrino esta a punto de nacer-_ Comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, otro dolor me golpeo en mi estomago.

_-Oh, vete rápido al hospital-_Sonaba muy angustiado y de inmediato colgó.

Lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue llamar a Jenni. Cuando ella escucho mi grito vino corriendo a donde yo estaba. Al ver que me retorcía de dolor supo enseguida que ya iba a nacer mi bebe y de inmediato tomo las llaves de mi coche.

_-Levántate con cuidado_\- Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para que pudiera levantarme del sillón.

No supe ni como fue que llegamos al hospital porque los dolores eran cada vez mas frecuentes y fuertes. Lo único que supe fue que estaba en una de las salas del hospital rodeada de enfermeras que me limpiaban el sudor.

El dolor era insoportable y por un momento maldije a Peeta. Cerré mis ojos tratando de imaginarme que el estaba conmigo en ese momento tan difícil y doloroso pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una nueva contracción mas fuerte que las demás me golpeo.

Agarre torpemente mi cadena que me había regalado Peeta en la arena tratando de sentirlo conmigo. No entendía el porque tardaban tanto las contracciones y los doctores de una vez no hacían su trabajo pero según ellos aun me faltaba un poco mas de tiempo.

Las siguientes horas fueron para mi una tortura lenta, los dolores iban en aumento y eran cada vez mas seguidas. Cuando creí que ya no podía mas, los doctores ingresaron en la sala para decirme que ya era tiempo.

Sin embargo, vi que una figura vestida con el mismo uniforme que el doctor entraba al lugar, se paro a un lado de mi y me tomo la mano.

_-Vamos Katniss, tu puedes- _No podía creer como rayos Finnick había llegado tan rápido a Londres pero eso no era lo importante.

Ahora me sentía mas apoyada y fuerte.

Tras varios segundos de intenso trabajo y cuando pensé que ya no tenía fuerzas para pujar, escuche como el llanto de un bebe inundaba el lugar, mi bebe había nacido.

_-Katniss si pudiste, ya nació tu bebe, es una hermosa niña-_ Vi como el doctor me ponía entre los brazos a una hermosa niña que apenas abría sus ojitos. Sentí que las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos.

Era el día mas feliz de mi vida.

**THGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGT**

**Hola chicos.**

**Aqui estamos otro viernes con una nueva actualización. Gracias a las personas que comentaron y procedo a contestarles.**

**caro siento desilusionarte pero es una niña, no te preocupes que conociendo a Peeta una niña lo volvería sobreprotector pero eso aun no lo sabremos.**

**Pitualba2015 jajaja siento que tendrás un grave caso de alcoholismo y sera por mi culpa, pero no te preocupes que espero con el tiempo todo se arregle.**

**Nos vemos el viernes que viene :)**


	8. Plenitud

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**Plenitud**

**_Pov Katniss._**

Después del parto me habían llevado a una de las habitaciones del hospital para que pudiera descansar porque la verdad me sentía muy cansada aunque había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo que hice con tal de ver a mi pequeña hija.

Al momento de verla por primera vez no puede evitar pensar en Peeta. Lo que hubiera dado para que el hubiera estado conmigo, para que estuviera en aquel momento en el que vi a mi hija por primera vez pero el destino nos había separado. Trate de que Finnick no notara que me sentía mal por la ausencia del papá de mi hija en el momento en el que los doctores la pusieron en mis brazos pero no pude evitar derrumbarme cuando me dejaron sola.

Una vez que la puerta de mi cuarto se cerro, no pude retener las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. En todos estos meses había tratado de olvidar a Peeta, de ya no acordarme de sus besos, su sonrisa y su brillante mirada pero siempre su imagen venía a mi mente. Ahora que había visto a nuestra bebe había sido mucho peor.

Me imaginaba la cara de Peeta y su nerviosismo cuando le dijera que iba a dar la luz, podía casi ver como andaba de un lado a otro esperando a su hija pero eso jamas había pasado porque el no estaba aquí si no con su esposa en Panem en donde era su lugar.

Las lagrimas dejaron de salir de mis ojos cuando están se terminaron perp ya me había cansado de sufrir. No podía estar así porque ahora una nueva vida dependía de mi. Si al verla por primera vez dentro de mi vientre me había propuesto protegerla, ahora que la había tenido en mis brazos sabía que daría lo que sea por su bienestar.

Decidí dormir un poco para descansar, tenía que estar bien para cuando me volvieran a traer a mi hija.

**_Pov Peeta._**

Este día había sido demasiado extraño. En primer lugar, cuando me encontraba preparando el pan para llevarlo a casa de los Odair, sentí algo en mi pecho que no pude descifrar que era. Decidí salir un rato para tomar aire y pude ver que en el patio de la casa de Finnick él se encontraba corriendo como cada mañana.

Le salude con la mano de lejos, saludo que me correspondió. Tras unos segundos decidí volver entrar para terminar con los panes que había dejado pendientes. Era demasiado temprano por lo que mi esposa aun dormía ya que últimamente se había sentido muy mal. Había ido con el doctor para hacerse unos estudios y hoy le daban la respuesta por lo que la deje descansar.

Una vez que terminé de preparar la canasta con la comida, salí en dirección a la casa de Annie para dejarle el pan de todas las mañanas. Con una gran sonrisa me abrió la puerta el pequeño Finnick que era cada vez mas parecido a su papá sin embargo no era tan arrogante como él si no que era mas como Annie.

A lo lejos vi que Finnick se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Camine hacía la sala de la casa para dejar la canasta en la mesa cuando de repente Finnick llego con la cara mas blanca que un muerto.

_-¿Qué pasa Finnick?-_ La verdad me preocupaba por saber que era lo que pasaba.

_-Nada Peeta, solo es que vamos a salir urgente-_ Annie lo vio sorprendido, al parecer no sabía nada del cambio de planes.

_-Ah bueno, entonces no les quito mas el tiempo-_ Dicho esto salí de la casa.

Al poco tiempo pude ver que los tres Odair salían de la casa rápidamente y se perdían unos metros mas allá.

Algo pasaba y lo iba averiguar.

**_Pov Katniss_**

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol entraron por mi cuarto, un momento ¿Rayos del sol?, si yo me había dormido cuando estaba la luz del sol, eso quería decir que ya era otro día y que me había dormido de mas.

Pude ver que en la silla que se encontraba en mi cuarto se encontraba durmiendo Jenni. Al parecer se había quedado a dormir ahí porque se veía muy incomoda y que de vez en cuando me movía tratando de acomodarse.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se despertara.

_-Me alegro que ya despertaras_\- Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se estiraba.

_-¿Donde esta Finnick?-_ No quería que se regresara por el momento al distrito 4 porque él era la única persona que había estado en un momento tan importante para mi como el nacimiento de mi pequeña.

_-Lo mande a dormir a tu casa junto con su familia-_ Suspire tranquilizándome_ -Querían quedarse a dormir aquí pero su hijo ya tenía sueño y tenían que ir a descansar porque hicieron un viaje relámpago, llegaron muy rápido-_ Eso era cierto, no tardaron mas de dos horas en llegar a Londres.

-Muchas gracias Jenni- La verdad no sabía que hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado conmigo cuando comenzaron los dolores para el parto.

_-No te preocupes Katniss, ya sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que estoy contigo en las buenas y malas-_ Me sonrió ampliamente antes de que por la puerta entrara la enfermera con un bulto en los brazos.

_-Le traigo a su hija para que la alimente-_ Me puso en el regazo a mi bebe.

A pesar de que ya la había visto una vez, no había visto cada uno de los detalles de mi hija. Era una niña hermosa, tenía el cabello color negro como el mio y tenía casi los mismos rasgos en su cara que yo, sin embargo medio algo cuando vi que abrió sus ojitos y que eran de un color azul como los de Peeta.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver de nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos que me inspiraban mucho tranquilidad y paz.

Ya era casi medio día cuando la familia Odair hizo aparición en mi cuarto. Estaban justo como los había imaginado cada vez que hablaba con ellos aunque no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vi, el único que había cambiado era Finnick Jr.

_-Hola Kat-_ Finnick me regalo una de sus sonrisas mas grandes _-¿Como te sientes?-_

_-Me siento muy contenta, la verdad muchas gracias por venir hasta acá- _

_-No agradezcas Katniss que no nos queríamos perder el nacimiento de nuestro sobrino-_ Esta vez la que me contesto fue Annie.

_-Katniss nos tenemos que ir porque dejamos muchas cosas pendientes y no queremos que nadie sospeche nada-_ No quería que regresaran pero era cierto, no quería que nadie se enterara y menos Peeta.

_-Esta bien- _No tenía mas remedio que aceptar su decisión _-Gracias por estar aquí, saben que son muy importantes para mi- _

_-Tu lo eres para nosotros y fue un privilegio estar en un momento tan importante-_ Finnick me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

_-Cuídense mucho- _Les dije mientras me despedía de Annie y su hijo.

_-Tu también- _Y dicho esto salieron del cuarto.

A partir de Ahora comenzara una nueva vida con mi hija, la cuidaría mas que a mi vida, como si fuera su padre y su madre aunque sería muy difícil tener que ver día a día esos ojos azules que recordaban tanto a Peeta, al que aún seguía amando.

**TGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTG**

**Pitualba2015 jaja yo también soy una persona muy vengativa así que no te preocupes por eso que Peeta tendrá su merecido. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**SaraTendo no quería en realidad agregar mas cosas a la historia pero desde que la estoy subiendo también tengo la espinita de hacer los capitulos mas largos así que tomare cartas en el asunto. Respecto a actualizar mas veces en la semana haré lo que pueda pero no te prometo nada. Gracias por comentar.**

**Nos leemos el siguiente viernes.**


	9. Equilibrio

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros**_

*** 4 años después***

_**Pov Katniss**_.

Parecía como si fuera ayer cuando mi pequeña hija había nacido, sin embargo, ya tenía cuatro años desde que la luz de mis ojos llego a mi vida. Era una niña divina. En su aspecto físico fue demostrando cada vez mas que se parecía a mi además de que le encantaba usar el arco de juguete que le había regalado.

Había instalado en mi mansión un campo de tiro para utilizarlo como pasatiempo y no como antes, que había usado el arco para salvar a mi familia y hasta mi vida. Utilizar el arco era algo que me relajaba y me ayudaba a pensar cuando tenía que tomar decisiones en el trabajo. Mi hija me veía tirar y le encantaba imitarme con su pequeño arco.

Su forma de ser era digna de su papá, era una persona que con tan solo unas palabras conseguía lo que quería. Era amigable, dulce y muy paciente. Solo bastaba que me viera con sus penetrantes ojos azules para que me rindiera ante ella.

Ahora, además de ser una diseñadora reconocida a nivel mundial me había convertido en una modelo. Todo paso porque una vez una de las modelos no llego a tiempo y como no me quedo mas remedio tuve que estar en la pasarela. Esto causo mucha publicidad por lo que quede como una importante modelo. Nunca en mi vida había pensado que eso pasaría, en los juegos siempre me había tratado de mantener fuera de las cámaras porque me hacían sentir demasiado expuesta y había dejado que toda la atención la tuviera Peeta pero había querido hacer un cambio completo y arriesgarme hacer las cosas que antes me daban miedo. Había salido viva de ese infierno y no quería que los miedos me dominaran teniendo a alguien que dependía de mi.

Había sido premiada varias veces por revistas de moda que me llamaban la reina de la moda, la diva del glamour y mas cosas que inventaban, pero a mi no me importaba mucho eso, lo mas importante era mi hija. Aunque no voy a negar que si me hacía sentir orgullosa, estaba segura que Prim estaría orgullosa de mi y aunque aun sentía una punzada en mi corazón de dolor cuando me acordaba de ella también la recordaba con mucho amor entendiendo las cosas que ella veía en mi pero que en ese tiempo yo estaba ciega y no podía ver.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de comprar algunas acciones de la empresa en la cual trabajaba lo hice haciendo que mi fortuna fuera mas grande de lo que ya era. Sin embargo mi vida dio un cambio cuando una de las accionistas mayoritarias murió y compre todas sus acciones por lo que prácticamente me convertí en la dueña.

A pesar del inmenso trabajo en el que me veía sometida a diario siempre encontraba tiempo para mi hija.

Había resultado ser una niña muy inteligente a sus escasos 4 años porque entendía mi trabajo y también cada vez que íbamos a algún evento se comportaba muy bien. A veces me sentía demasiado nostálgica por lo tanto que se parecía a su padre.

Hoy le iba hacer una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños así que estaba muy ocupada con los preparativos aunque siempre tenía la ayuda de Jenni y Cinna que me ayudaban en todo. Aunque ahora había agregado un nuevo miembro a mi grupo de amigos y era Adrian. Era un modelo extremadamente guapo y que nos había hecho ganar mucho dinero pero lo que mas me gustaba de él era su humor. Nunca pensé que una persona como él sería un buen amigo pero con su soberbia y su lado protector lo quería como si fuera un había cambiado en mi vida en estos años.

Me había salido hace unos minutos una junta de última hora para hablar de algo muy importante, por lo que tenía que dejar a un lado los preparativos de la fiesta para ir a la empresa haber que era lo que querían.

Iba en mi coche por la ciudad cuando escuche por la radio la noticia que me había dado vueltas en la cabeza en estos últimos meses. El ministro de Londres había firmado con acuerdo con el de Panem para que pudieran exportar productos.

Al escucharla por primera vez fue como si un fantasma de mi pasado se instalara por mi, pero trate de que los demás no lo notaran, claro que la única que no me creyó el cuento fue Jenni la cual me apoyo en el momento de angustia que viví. Cinna tampoco había estado muy bien después de esa noticia y supuse que al igual yo recordaba ese horrible pasado que habíamos vivido.

Ni cuenta me di cuando llegue al estacionamiento de la empresa, solo supe que ya me encontraba subiendo a la sala de reuniones en donde ya se encontraban todos los empresarios.

Salude a Cinna en cuanto llegue gesto que el me correspondió algo preocupado. Algo le pasaba y en cuanto terminara la reunión lo iba a averiguar. Me senté en la silla que se encontraba en el centro para que comenzara la junta.

_-Como ya se los había contado antes de que llegara la señorita Katniss, la noticia de la firma del acuerdo entre Inglaterra y Panem le ha dado la vuelta al mundo-_ Suspire resignada a seguir escuchando _-Así que entre algunos de los empresarios hemos tenido la idea de que nuestra compañía haga una gira por aquel país para que nuestro éxito se extienda a todo el mundo-_ Genial insinuaban que quería que fuera a Panem.

Esperen, querían que regresara al lugar que sufrí por tantos años, al lugar en el que perdí a personas tan importantes como a mi papá y a mi hermana, querían que regresara a donde vi morir a tantas personas. Definitivamente no quería.

Ahora entendía el porque de la actitud de Cinna al verlo antes de entrar a la sala ya que estaba segura que tampoco se sentía tan seguro de esa idea. Estaba a punto de decirles que no cuando recordé que tenía que pensar por el bien del negocio.

_-Y bien señorita Katniss, esta de acuerdo con acudir a cada uno de los lugares o distritos para promocionar nuestra empresa-_ De verdad me estaban poniendo en un aprieto muy grande.

_-Esta bien, Acepto-_

Estaba claro, regresaría a Panem y estaba segura que esto no saldría nada bien.

**Pov Peeta.**

Estos cuatro malditos años había resultado ser una tortura lejos de la mujer que amaba. Por mas que había tratado de olvidar a Katniss con mi esposa, no podía. Era como un recuerdo se interponía entre ella y yo.

Mi matrimonio se había ido a la basura desde hace dos años así que me divorcie de Meri aunque ella no estuvo tan de acuerdo. No podía seguir jugando con ella ni conmigo mismo así que tras el divorcio, había vivido en el distrito 4 solo que en otra casa.

Meri se había ido a otro lugar a vivir, lugar que desconocía pero que no me importaba mucho como saber en donde estaba Katniss. Sabía muy bien que Finnick sabía pero por mas que le había insistido no me quiso decir nada de ella.

Ahora estaba muy contento de que cada vez mas se viera el avance de cada uno de los distritos de Panem y eso se había visto mas por el esfuerzo de todas las personas y por el reciente acuerdo que se firmo con Inglaterra.

Desde aquel momento, llegaron distintas cosas que no conocíamos como bandas de música, películas, libros y mas. En el último tiempo había estado un rumor de que una empresa de moda reconocida a nivel mundial haría una gira pero nada estaba confirmado, claro que no le tome mucha importancia.

La panadería había crecido cada vez mas. Ahora era un exitoso panadero conocido por mis pinturas y por haber sido uno de los salvadores de este lugar.

La televisión que tenía estaba prendida por lo que pude escuchar de repente una noticia de última hora, Dentro de una semana la empresa de moda mas importante del mundo llegaría a Panem junto con su exitosa dueña.

**Pov Katniss.**

Quizás estaba loca por haber aceptado esta locura pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo les había pedido que mantuvieran mi nombre fuera de esto, todos en Panem me conocían y no quería demasiado escándalo hasta el momento que pisara Panem de nuevo. Una semana y volvería al lugar que había pensado jamas regresar.

Llegué a mi casa muy cansada pero trate de no mostrarlo cuando mi hija pequeña llego corriendo hacía donde yo estaba.

_-Mami, me llamo mi abuelita para felicitarme- _A pesar de que era muy pequeña, podía hablar casi a la perfección.

_-Que bien mi princesa, me alegro mucho-_ La verdad mi mamá casi no hablaba con nosotras y cuando lo hacía era para alguna fecha en especial.

_-Vamos, dejemos que tu mamá descanse un poco-_ Siempre me salvaba Jenni cuando no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de mi madre.

La fiesta de mi pequeña fue muy bonita pero yo estuve muy ausente. En mi cabeza rondaba la idea de regresar a Panem y a lo mejor volver a ver a Peeta.

Una vocecita me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-Mami, te puedo preguntar algo- _Dios las preguntas de mi hija siempre me ponían en jaque porque siempre me preguntaba cosas muy extrañas.

_-Claro mi pequeña- _No tenía mas remedio que aceptar.

-_¿Donde esta mi papá?-_ Muchas veces había temido este momento y ahora este había llegado.

_-Ven mi niña-_ Dije mientras ponía a mi hija en mi regazo. Se acomodo de forma que sus ojos azules me veían muy bien.

Sabía que le tendría que contar la verdad porque no me hubiera gustado que me hubieran ocultado la verdad de quien era mi padre.

_-Eres tan parecida a él-_ Le tome uno de sus mechones rebeldes y se lo acomode en una de sus orejas -_Tu padre y yo nos queríamos mucho cuando eramos jóvenes aunque no nos enamoramos en el momento adecuado. Según tu papi, el estaba enamorado de mi desde los cinco años pero yo lo comenze a querer desde los 17 cuando me salvo la vida-_ Mi pequeña en este momento me interrumpió.

_-Mi papi te salvo de los monstruos- _Pregunto mi hija viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-_Algo así. Durante el tiempo que estuve con él fui una persona muy feliz pero de una forma u otra, las situaciones de la vida nos separaron lo que hizo que el rehiciera su vida con otra persona por lo que no se entero que yo te estaba esperando, quería que el fuera feliz- _Una lagrima salvaje salio por uno de mis ojos.

_-Jamas se entero de que yo iba a nacer-_ Mi niña parecía muy sorprendida por la historia que le estaba contando.

_-No, se que hice mal por no decirle pero quería que el fuera feliz. Se que si se hubiera enterado te quedría mucho-_ Mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

_-No llores mami-_ Me paso una de sus manitas por mi mejilla _-Yo te quielo mucho y me gusta mucho que seas mi mamá_\- Con esas palabras me rompió el corazón.

De repente supe que tenía algo que ya no me pertenecía a mi, tomé de mi cuello el collar que me había regalado Peeta en el Vasallaje y se lo puse a mi hija.

_-Este me lo regalo tu papá hace tiempo pero quiero que lo tengas tu-_ Sus ojitos azules brillaron mientras veía aquel collar.

_-Gracias mamá- _Me abrazo fuertemente.

La vida me había dado una gran hija, de eso estaba segura y estaba segura que dentro de muy poco las heridas de mi pasado se volverían abrir. Estaba aterrorizaba no lo iba a negar pero había cambiado mucho y esto no me iba a derrumbar.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTG**

**Pitualba2015 Gracias por tu comentario, espero que de verdad disfrutes este capitulo que es el inicio de lo bueno que esta por venir.**

**Nos leemos el viernes que viene :)**


	10. Regreso

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**Regreso**

**Pov Katniss.**

Una semana era el tiempo que había pasado. Hoy era el día en el que tendría que regresar a Panem, el lugar en donde tanto había sufrido, sin embargo ahora ya no era la misma chica que lo único que le importaba era sobrevivir con su familia, ahora todo era distinto, yo era distinta en todos los sentidos.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sentía nerviosa al regresar. Cada día que había pasado me había puesto mas paranoica al pensar reencontrarme con tantos fantasmas de mi pasado. Las pesadillas se habían incrementado demasiado pero a diferencia de hace años era que ya no gritaba por miedo a que mi hija se espantara, me había podido controlar. Ir a terapia me había ayudado mucho.

Cinna al igual que yo estaba muy nervioso pero últimamente se le había visto muy desmejorado. Al preguntarle que le pasaba me había dicho que no se sentía muy bien por tantas cosas y emociones que sentía al regresar y no le culpaba porque me sentía igual. A los dos nos habían tratado de matar muchas veces y esos fantasmas no eran fáciles de ocultar.

Jenni aunque lo disimulaba se veía que estaba muy contenta de visitar por primera vez aquel lugar que le había contado tantas veces. Sabía que yo no estaba muy bien con todo esto por lo que me apoyaba junto con Adrian. No se que hubiera hecho sin mi grupo de amigos que me apoyaba, a pesar de antes era una chica bastante solitaria y mi único amigo fue Gale ahora me había dado cuenta que era mucho mejor tener un grupo de apoyo mas grande que una sola persona.

Adrian era un chico que había entrado a trabajar a la empresa hace un par de años como modelo de ropa para hombre por lo que ahora era muy famoso. Tenía la misma edad que yo solo que era unos centímetros mas altos que yo. Era muy apuesto tanto como Finnick solo que él tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de color azul, pero eran de un azul mas obscuro. Era una de las pocas personas que conocía mi pasado en Panem por eso esta semana prácticamente vivió en mi casa apoyándome aunque el lo negara pero yo lo conocía demasiado y sabía que detras de esa persona despreocupada había alguien muy blando.

La promoción que los medios de todo la nación de Panem había resultado ser un éxito y mas porque no mencionaron el nombre de la dueña de aquella empresa que encima era la modelo y diseñadora así que todo iba hacer una sorpresa. Por lo que había investigado, todas las personas en Panem estaban emocionadas por lo nuevo que llegaba al país y no era lo de menos, después de haber vivido por demasiados años en una dictadura era necesario que supieran que había mas haya de sus ojos.

Hoy me tuve que levantar mas temprano de lo normal porque tenía que tomar el avión luego porque en la tarde tendría una entrevista en el programa de televisión de Caesar, el cual era el único que tenía conocimiento de que era yo la persona a la cual iba a entrevistar. Eso si, le pedimos mucha discreción.

Estuve tentada a no llegar a mi hija a aquel viaje pero tras mucho pensar y hablar con Jenni y Adrian me hicieron ver que era un buen momento para que visitara a los Odair y de paso a su abuelita a los cuales no conocía en persona ya que solo hablaba por teléfono con ellos.

No le había dicho a Finnick que iba ir a Panem por lo que estaba segura que le iba a dar una enorme sorpresa al vernos esta misma tarde. Claro esta que me iba a tomar unos días libres para pasar mas tiempo con ellos. Los extrañaba mucho y quería verlos mas que nada después de estos años.

Sin embargo, un miedo crecía en mi al imaginarme que volvería a ver a Peeta después de tantos tiempo y peor aun que viera a nuestra hija. Se que soy egoísta al querer que el no vea a su hija pero no me puedo imaginar como va a reaccionar si un día se llega a enterar de que le oculte su existencia, me podría llegar hasta quitar a mi niña así que no me iba a arriesgar.

Cuando le comunique a mi hija que íbamos ir de viaje para una gira de la empresa se puso muy contenta y mas cuando le dije que era donde vivían sus tíos. Me prometí a mi misma que me daría una vuelta para pasarme por el distrito 12 para visitar las tumbas de mi padre y mi hermana a pesar de que sabía que iba hacer muy doloroso.

Estuve casi convencida de echarme a correr cuando estaba a punto de subir el avión pero recordé que ya no era la misma chica asustadiza que se fue de Panem si no que era una persona mucho mas fuerte y llena de carácter. Aun así me costó demasiado subirme a ese avión aunque en apariencia daba la impresión que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, a veces también estaba convencida que sería una excelente actriz arte que había perfeccionado estos últimos años.

El viaje se me hizo muy corto así que cuando menos quise ya me encontraba pisando el nuevo aeropuerto de lo que antes era el capitolio. Podía decir que las cosas en aquel lugar también había cambiado.

Llegue con todo mi equipo a uno de los nuevos hoteles que los organizadores de todo el evento habían rentado para todos los que viajábamos. El cuarto en el que me hospede era la suite presidencial el cual compartiría con mi hija.

Faltaba exactamente una hora para la entrevista cuando me comencé a arreglar. Tal y como lo suponía a los pocos minutos Jenni se nos unió en el cuarto para ayudarme a escoger el mejor vestido de los que había echo.

Cuando faltaban treinta minutos nos dirigimos hacía el edificio en el cual se grababa el programa. Estaba muy pero muy nerviosa al ver rostros que eran muy conocidos. Al verme Caesar se acerco a donde yo estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Katniss Everdeen, siempre es un gusto verte-_ Me tomo una de mis manos y le dio un suave beso.

_-Igualmente Caesar es agradable verte después de tanto tiempo-_ Me dio una enorme sonrisa antes de contestarme.

_-Pronto estaremos al aire así que prepárate-_ Asentí mientras sonreía. No quería que pensara que era la misma Katniss a la que entrevisto por primera vez para ir a los juegos del hambre.

Llegó la hora en la que entraríamos al aire así que antes de ingresar al escenario, Jenni me tomo el hombro levemente haciendo que yo volteara a verla.

_-Demuestra quien eres y en lo que te has convertido-_ Asentí firmemente mientras tomaba el brazo que me ofrecía Adrian, ambos estaríamos en la entrevista por lo que me sentía mucho mas segura. No era necesario que él estuviera pero sabía que lo hacía para apoyarme, enserio agradecía la amistad de este hombre.

Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir apenas nos anunciaron y entrabamos al estudio.

**Pov Peeta.**

No estaba muy seguro del porque toda la gente estaba muy contenta de que la empresa de moda llegara a Panem, pero lo que si tenía claro era que todos esperaban con ansias conocer a la mujer que había hecho que todos los modelos de aquella empresa fueran únicos a nivel mundial.

Cada vez que prendía el televisor para ver algún noticiero aparecía alguna noticia relacionada con aquella visita. Todos estaban demasiado emocionados con las cosas nuevas que entraban al país y no era de menos, a mi también me gustaba mucho ver como poco a poco la nación se estaba levantando.

Annie se encontraba muy contenta por ir a ver un desfile de modas que estos iban a brindar en cada uno de los distritos así que todo el tiempo hablaba de ello. Finnick solo le hacía caso a todo lo que ella decía pero también ya se había enfadado de que Annie no dejara de repetir eso. Amaba demasiado a su esposa así que la escuchaba como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba.

Yo no me imaginaba ir a un evento así ya que no me interesaba en absoluto, aunque a decir verdad, el gobernador del distrito me había invitado a ir como una de las personalidades mas importantes del lugar y no podría rechazar algo así. Aun estaba la fama de mi nombre así que tenía que acudir a este tipo de eventos.

Los Odair me habían invitado a comer así que me dirigí a su casa muy temprano para ayudarles a preparar la comida. Era algo que habíamos acostumbrado hacer desde mi divorcio cosa que agradecía mucho. Cuando toda la farsa de mi matrimonio cayó ellos no me dijeron nada aunque sabía lo que pensaban, yo mismo me odiaba por las decisiones estúpidas que tuve que tomar.

Cuando llego la hora de que comenzaba el programa de Caesar, Annie ya se encontraba sentada viendo aquel programa ya que según hoy tendrían en exclusiva a la dueña de aquella famosa empresa, era una aficionada a la moda así que le encantaba todo este espectáculo.

No entendía el porque Plutarch le había dado un programa a Caesar porque el era del capitolio y de una forma u otra había participado en los juegos del hambre aunque a decir verdad a las personas no les desagradaba en lo absoluto. Supongo que también había estado obligado hacer cosas que no quería como el resto de nosotros.

Cada vez que lo veía me recordaba aquella primera entrevista en la que le confesé mi amor a Katniss delante de todo Panem. Aun la extrañaba y mi corazón la seguía amando con mayor intensidad que nunca.

No preste mucha atención al principio del programa porque estaba mas concentrado a comer, sin embargo algo me hizo alzar la vista hacía el televisor.

_-Se que todo a sido muy misterioso acerca de la dueña de la empresa de moda mas importante del mundo actualmente, pero no queríamos decir nada porque todas las personas de esta nación la conocen muy bien-_ Mi mente comenzó a trabajar muy rápido tratando de encontrar a aquella persona que decía Caesar pero simplemente no tenía idea de quien hablaba.

_-Damas y Caballeros, es un honor para mi presentar a la reina de moda o antes conocida como la chica en llamas-_ Esperen, ¿que es lo que había dicho?, no podría ser ella, eso era imposible_ -Con ustedes Katniss Everdeen-_

**TGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGH**

**Que les pareció este capitulo?**

**Pitualba2015 Gracias por tus palabras y siento mucho lo que esta pasando en tu país, me alegro mucho que esta historia al menos te entretenga por un rato. Lo mejor esta por venir, ya veras que si.**

**Jane2019 Gracias por tu comentario. Debo decir que aunque soy muy fan de Peeta lo quiero hacer sufrir un poco por como dejo a Katniss así que no te preocupes que Adrian nos ayudara con eso :)**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	11. Reencuentro

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

**Reencuentro**

**Pov Peeta.**

Esto no podía ser cierto. Después de tanto tiempo sin verla al fin la tenía frente a mí, aunque sea por el televisor. No sé cómo nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera ser ella de la persona que con tanta insistencia habían hablado en Panem pero simplemente no se pasó en la cabeza que Katniss Everdeen fuera una gran empresaria.

Ahora no podía encontrar una palabra que definiera como era que en este momento me sentía, aunque la más cercana era que estaba en shock. Después de tres largos años en los que había tratado de hacer mi vida normal sin pesar en ella, sin estar cerca de ella, pero mi corazón se había resistido a olvidarla, a sacarla de mi pecho.

Desde que tenía cinco años me había parecido alguien única y hermosa, pero con el paso de los tiempos se había puesto mucho más bella. Sin duda alguna era una modelo por el cuerpo espectacular que tenía, su ropa era única, pero, sin embargo, su rostro era algo que jamás lo podría olvidar. Sus ojos grises reflejaban felicidad y su sonrisa podría iluminar todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta que ya no seguía siendo la misma. La forma en la que hablaba y se expresaba era muy distinta a la chica que conocí hace años. Cuando fueron las entrevistas para los juegos recuerdo haber escuchado como a nuestro mentor le costó entrenarla para que sacara una buena personalidad, pero según él había fallado, ahora hablaba con una normalidad y soltura sorprendente.

Por un momento había olvidado que estaba acompañado de un hombre con el que tenía mucha confianza porque ambos se sonreían y hacían un equipo perfecto. Por mi mente se pasó la idea de que quizás Katniss volvió hacer su vida, pero otra parte de mí se negaba a pensarlo, no me hacía a la idea de verla con alguien más.

Mis pensamientos eran algo egoístas ya que la había dejado sola cuando ella más me necesito, cuando prácticamente quedo sola en el mundo, cuando necesitaba más apoyo que nunca y el que nunca le di.

No puse atención alguna a toda la entrevista, solo la veía sonreír y hablar, para mí todo mi mundo se resumía ahí. Una vez que termino el programa no supe que hacer, al parecer Finnick y Annie estaban igual que yo.

Lo mejor era pensar e irme a mi casa, tenía que hacerme a la idea de que Katniss Everdeen había regresado a Panem pero ya no era la misma que siempre, aquella persona había quedado atrás y una mujer más fuerte que nunca había nacido.

Aunque salí de la casa sin despedirme ninguno de los Odair me dijo nada, quizá estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo con esta nueva noticia que sabía nos cambiaría la vida a todos.

**Pov Katniss.**

Había hecho el mayor esfuerzo posible para no mostrarme débil delante de todo Panem. Tenían que saber quién era la nueva persona que ahora había regresado después de alejarme de aquel lugar que me había destruido la vida.

Gracias al cielo que Adrían siempre estuvo a mi lado para apoyarme y para que aquella entrevista no fuera un martirio por lo cual le agradecía muy profundamente. En tan poco tiempo había demostrado ser un amigo de los que pocos hay en el mundo.

Una vez que salimos del aire no pude evitar suspirar al ver que la primera prueba la había superado, ahora faltaba ver que estuviera igual en cada uno de los distritos que iba a visitar con los desfiles de moda que iba hacer. Ahora me tocaba descansar.

Jenni se acercó a donde yo estaba con mi celular en la mano, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa por algo.

_-Katniss, te hablan por teléfono-_ La conocía muy bien y sabía que era alguien muy importante.

_-¿Quién?- _Dije mientras tomaba el celular de sus manos.

_-Es Finnick-_ Genial, ahora al que consideraba mi hermano ya se había enterado de que ya estaba aquí y que no le había dicho nada.

Me dirigí a un lugar un poco más apartado para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

_-Bueno-_ Dije un poco temerosa al pensar en lo que me esperaba.

_-Katniss porque fue que no nos dijiste que eras tú la persona de la que habían estado hablando todo el tiempo, porque no nos contaste que volvías a Panem-_ Tal y como lo supuse, se escuchaba que Finnick no estaba tan contento que digamos de mi pequeña sorpresa.

_-Mira, en primer lugar, quería darles una sorpresa-_ Escuche como el chico suspiraba _-Y no quería que nadie supiera de mi regreso-_

_-Está bien Katniss, lo creas o no te entiendo-_ Bien me había salvado de la ira de Finnick _-Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa mucho- _No pude evitar preocuparme al escuchar esto.

_\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -_ Me temía lo peor.

_-Peeta te vio por la televisión-_ Oh no, juro que es ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de normal. Mi mayor miedo se había cumplido, sin embargo, sabía que sería inevitable que no se enterara.

_-Es mejor que sepa que ya estoy de vuelta, tarde o temprano lo sabría- _Trate de que mi voz sonara normal y lo bueno fue que lo conseguí.

_-Me alegro que tomes las cosas de esa manera-_ Parecía que Finnick no estaba muy convencido así que decidí cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible.

_-Para que ya no te enojes, te aviso que mañana a primera hora estaré por allá-_ Bien, ya le había soltado que iba ir a verlo.

_-Annie y Finnick Jr se podrán muy contentos- _No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que los volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo.

_-Me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos- _Si quería llegar luego al distrito tenía que darme prisa para no retrasarme.

_-Cuídate mucho Katniss-_ Dicho esto ambos colgamos.

Me dirigí hacia mi equipo para recoger lo necesario del hotel para ir al distrito en que vivían los Odair y en el que también vivía Peeta.

_***Al día Siguiente***_

**Pov Katniss.**

Tuvimos que madrugar para poder llegar a primera hora al distrito pesar de esto mi pequeña hija estaba muy contenta de un lado a otro ya que se moría por primera vez al ver a sus tíos de los que tanto le había hablado.

Al llegar al distrito no pude evitar suspirar muy profundamente, las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en este lugar. Al igual que yo, la ciudad se encontraba mucho mejor que antes gracias al esfuerzo de todos los habitantes.

Mi pequeña corría por las calles feliz de estar en un lugar como ese ya que siempre estaba en la ciudad y no podía correr libremente de un lado a otro, solo lo podía hacer en el jardín de la casa, pero no con tanta libertad.

Solo me acompañaban en este viaje Jenni y Adrian ya que al resto de mi equipo les di unos días libres para que visitaran el capitolio antes de comenzar a trabajar para que en una semana partiéramos de nuevo a Londres.

Gracias a algunas señas de su casa y de que la gente muy amable nos decía en cuanto le preguntamos por fin pudimos llegar a aquella casa. Tenía que sacar provecho de que alguna vez fui el sinsajo y todos se acordaban de mi aun a pesar del paso de los años.

Al tocar la puerta, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a un niño muy crecido e idéntico a Finnick. Nos reconoció de inmediato porque sonrió ampliamente antes de que yo le diera un fuerte abrazo.

En ese momento salieron Finnick y Annie de la casa muy contentos. Mi hija se puso a un lado de mi sonriendo. Mi hermano de inmediato la vio y la cargo haciendo que esta soltara risitas de felicidad.

_-Así que tú eres la hija de Katniss-_ Mi niña asintió rápidamente_ -Te dijo tu mamá que la última vez que te vi eras una bebe hermosa- _Mi hija volvió asentir _-Ahora estas mucho más hermosa que nunca, es más estas más bonita que tu mami-_ Todos reímos al ver que Finnick no había perdido su humor.

Los Odair nos invitaron a desayunar así que estuvimos ahí la mayor parte de la mañana. Nunca me había sentido tan bien al estar rodeaba de mis amigos a los que consideraba parte de mi familia.

Cuando llego la hora de irnos, no pude evitar sentirme triste. A mi hija le encantaron las galletas que hacía Annie así que se quedó a esperar a que esta les pusiera unas para que se las llevara.

_-Los espero afuera-_ Dije sonriendo mientras salía por la puerta.

Adrian de inmediato se disculpó para salir conmigo. Debo decir que no estaba nada sorprendida de que mis nuevos amigos congeniaran tan bien con los Odair. Jenni de inmediato quedo medio enamorada de Finnick como cualquier mujer lo estaba y Annie había recobrado la confianza después de tanto dolor que había pasado por culpa de Snow. Ambos habían sanado y se veía en cada mirada cómplice que compartían. Adrian por otra parte había conquistado a Annie como cualquier modelo de su clase y aunque en un principio pensé que iba a ver fricciones con Finnick me sorprendió lo bien que se habían caído. Ahí me di cuenta que ambos tenían un humor parecido y quizá por eso se me hizo más fácil aceptarlo como mi amigo en primer lugar.

Salimos por la puerta de atrás para observar mejor el mar, la casa francamente era maravillosa y tenía unas vistas impresionantes a la playa. Me senté en una de los escalones de la escalera que conducía a la playa mientras Adrian hacia lo mismo. Estuvimos unos ratos en silencio que no fueron para nada incomodos, a veces estando con mi amigo me sorprendía lo cómoda que me sentía sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

_\- ¿Estas bien? -_ Sabía que el chico estaba preocupado por mí y aunque tenía una máscara que mostraba mi felicidad él sabía muy bien como leerme. No sé si era por el mucho tiempo que teníamos trabajando juntos o porque él también estaba acostumbrado a actuar frente a las demás personas.

_-No lo sé-_ Me voltee a verlo sin estar sorprendida de verlo que me observaba fijamente _–Quiza sea porque no me he encontrado con Peeta-_ Esperaba que esto nunca pasaba, pero conociendo mi suerte me lo toparía en algún momento.

_-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti ¿No?_ \- Me dedico una de sus sonrisas de portada de revista _–Tú me apoyaste mucho cuando la pase mal y debo decir que eres como mi hermanita pequeña-_ Pude ver las sombras en sus ojos y supe que recordó aquellos tiempos oscuros cuando apenas llevábamos pocos meses de conocernos y tenía una gran pena que lo embargaba.

_-Lo sé-_ Tome su mano y la apreté _–También te quiero mucho-_ Lo abrace mientras cerraba los ojos y me dejaba consolar por su calor ya familiar.

**Pov Peeta.**

Después de la impresión que me lleve ayer no pude hacer más que actuar como si no pasara nada porque no había cosa que pudiera hacer si Katniss había decidido seguir con su vida con otra persona. Bien sabía que las personas del distrito estaban también midiendo mi reacción al ver a la otra parte de los amantes trágicos. A pesar de todo lo pasado al final con Snow ya nadie culpaba a Kat por lo que había hecho y por lo que todos sabían la separación de ambos había sido de mutuo acuerdo.

Salí muy temprano a la panadería para ponerme a trabajar y olvidarme de todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, siempre el estar en aquel lugar me hacía distraerme y olvidarme de algunas cosas.

Cuando ya era casi la hora del almuerzo decidí regresar a mi casa para preparar algo para poder desayunar, sin embargo, como pasaba notaba que la gente estaba muy emocionada por algo lo que me pareció muy extraño.

Entre a mi casa dejando algo de pan que había traído para llevar con los Odair como todos los días. Me dirigí a la cocina mientras veía como había mucho movimiento en la casa de al lado. Lo bueno es que no había bardas que dividían nuestras casas, eran cercas que estaban conectadas por los patios por una pequeña puerta en los patios donde una vez a la semana me reunía con Finnick para tomar una cerveza o simplemente para compartir alguna comida mientras veíamos el mar.

Se me hizo raro escuchar voces que no eran ni de Finnick ni de Annie por lo que me acerque al patio para observar que pasaba. Pude sentir una patada en mi estómago mientras veía como Katniss y el otro hombre con el que había dado la entrevista estaban fuertemente abrazados.

Sentí como el corazón golpeaba furiosamente en mi pecho viendo lo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

**TGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHYTH**

**Hola a todos. Otro viernes y otro capitulo nuevo de esta historia.**

**He estado editando muchas cosas de esta historia así que espero les guste como va quedando...**

**Pitualba2015 Tienes razón, todos sabemos que Peeta a pesar de todos sus errores es un amor así que le va a pegar fuerte el saber todo lo que dejo ir. Gracias por tu comentario :D**

**SaraTendo De nada que a mi me agrada mucho poder compartir mis historias, al contrario gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer. Y bueno estoy viendo como voy a manejar todo esto y tengo unas ideas muy buenas ya las veras.**

**Jane2019 Pues a penas viene lo bueno así que preparate para lo que esta por venir :) Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Nos leemos el viernes que viene :D**


	12. Reacciones

_**Personajes pertenecientes a Suzanne Collins, solo les trato de dar una historia mas allá de los libros.**_

* * *

**Pov Peeta**

Quería gritar, sentía como la rabia inundaba mi sistema, pero principalmente me sentía frustrado, es decir, estaba molesto por ver a Katniss al lado de otro hombre, pero sabía perfectamente que yo no tenía ningún derecho para estar así. Yo me había casado y la había abandonado hace muchos años pensando que lo que hacía era lo mejor para los dos. Yo estaba demasiado dañado por todas las torturas que sufrí en el capitolio y era muy complicado estar lidiando con cada nuevo sentimiento que surgía y no quería que ella sufriera por los días tan duros que a veces tenía donde me desconectaba por completo de la realidad.

Ella se merecía ser feliz, era una de las personas que casi lo había perdido todo por esta guerra, la persona que más amaba estaba muerta, su mejor amigo la había traicionado de una manera terrible y su madre no había sido la mejor. Aunque viéndolo de otra forma yo quizá había hecho lo mismo que todos, la había abandonado y me había terminado casando con otra mujer. Era un desconsiderado y ahora sufría por ese error que cometí.

Regrese a mi casa con esos pensamientos en mente mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de mi comida torturándome por las decisiones de mi pasado que ahora mismo me cobraban todo.

**Pov Katniss**

Me sentía mucho mejor después de haberme desahogado con Adrian. Regresamos al capitolio ese mismo día no sin antes prometerle a los Odair que los visitaríamos de nuevo y que antes de irnos de regreso estaríamos un par de días con ellos. Había estado asustada por encontrarme a Peeta pero en las horas que estuve en el distrito 4 no me lo encontré por ningún lado y eso que Finnick me advirtió que él era su vecino.

Mañana comenzaría la gira por todo el país. Comenzaríamos por el distrito 13 y terminaríamos por el capitolio. Agradecía esto porque ahora mismo me encontraba demasiado ocupada con los últimos preparativos para antes del desfile de modas que sería en la noche. Afortunadamente tenía muchas personas a mi cargo que me estaban facilitando mucho el trabajo y no es por decir de más que tenía mucha autoridad en este lugar, al fin y al cabo siempre seguirá siendo el Sinsajo.

Ya era noche por lo que mi hija ya estaba durmiendo, se había agotado por el viaje a casa de Finnick y Annie y aunque estaba entusiasmada por todo le había pasado cobrado factura porque cayo rendida en su habitación. Janie entro por la puerta que unía nuestras habitaciones con el teléfono en la mano.

_-Katniss los organizadores que tenemos en el distrito 13 me están diciendo que muchas personas quieren acudir al evento mañana en la noche, pero los boletos se han agotado. Parece que el hecho de ser tú la diseñadora ha levantado mucho interés por todo el país-_ Al menos esta gira sería un rotundo éxito y podríamos instalar más tiendas en el país de las que pensamos en un principio.

_-Podemos hacer dos desfiles en distinta hora_**-** Dije mientras comenzaba a teclear en mi computadora mandando un correo a todos comunicando esta noticia. También agregue su pago por el doble trabajo para evitar molestias entre todos.

_-Avisa a los organizadores de esto y que abran otro evento tres horas más tarde para las personas que faltan-_ Iba hacer mucho trabajo, pero así también evitábamos las malas críticas que nos podíamos ganar con esto.

_-Como digas Jefa-_ Mi amiga salio de la habitación ya retomando la conversación que tenía al teléfono.

_-Nos vas a matar con tanto trabajo-_ Oí la voz de mi amigo mientras entraba en el cuarto y se sentaba a un lado de mi en el sillón que había funcionado como mi oficina en estas últimas horas.

_\- ¿No deberías estar dormido? -_ Dije mientras me quitaba mis lentes que usaba cuando trabajaba _–Debes estar más que listo para mañana-_

_-No necesito nada para estar perfecto-_ Me guiño un ojo mientras yo reía _–Ademas lo mismo podría decir de ti Kat. Recuerdas que mañana también sales a pasarela-_

Me queje en voz alta de esto. Me gustaba modelar, pero no lo había tenido planeado para esta gira si no fuera porque una de mis modelos había enfermado y no teníamos tiempo para sustituirla con alguna otra.

_-No será tan malo, además estarás conmigo y aunque sabes que te opacare no dejare que te veas tan mal-_ Le di un golpe en su brazo mientras él se reía de mí.

_-Idiota-_ Le dije mientras él se reía aún más.

_-Descansa que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-_ Se levantó del sillón y me dio un beso en la frente.

_-Igual tu-_ Dije sonriendo mientras apagaba mi computadora y caminaba al cuarto de mi pequeña para meterme a la cama a dormir junto a ella.

Tenía demasiado trabajo encima pero eso me ayudaba a que mis pensamientos estuvieran menos enfocados en mis recuerdos dolorosos del pasado o al hecho de que tenía miedo de encontrarme con ciertas personas de mi pasado a las cuales ya creía superado. Mi madre trató de comunicarse conmigo pero tenía tantas cosas que arreglar que no le había podido coger la llamada, ya mañana me ocuparía de ese asunto ahora solo descansaría para estar como nueva.

**Pov Peeta**

Había mucha especulación porque hoy comenzaba la gira de la empresa de moda de Katniss y aunque en un principio yo no estaba interesado en esto ahora si quería saber todo. El alcalde del distrito 4 me había invitado para este evento y en un principio no quería ir ahora estaba demasiado nervioso cuando llegara el turno de que el evento llegara aquí.

En un principio pensé en buscar a Katniss para hablar con ella, pero ¿Qué le podría decir?, a decir verdad, tenía miedo de verla a los ojos y no ver más que resentimiento hacia mí y aunque me lo merecía no quería verlo aún.

La ansiedad estaba por todos lados y en la televisión no hacían más que hablar del desfile y como las ventas de las entradas se habían agotado en todos los distritos a pesar de haber abierto ya dos horarios para el desfile de modas. A pesar de todos los cambios en Panem había cosas que no cambiaban y era lo interesados que la gente estaba por este tipo de eventos y añadiendo como extra que la dueña era el Sinsajo de la nación por lo que todos querían ver lo que había logrado Katniss en estos años que no estuvo en el país.

Hoy cuando fui a comer con los Odair no comenté nada sobre el ver a Katniss en su casa y ellos no me comentaron nada lo cual me hizo sentirme mal por el hecho de que si no me hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia ellos no me hubieran dicho. Aun así, los entendía, sabía que le eran leales a Katniss y en todos estos años no la habían mencionado a pesar de que yo estaba consciente de que ellos se mantenían en contacto.

Faltaban 9 días para ver de frente a Katniss así que no podía más que aguantar hasta que llegara el momento.

**TGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTG**

**Hola a todos, quizá este capitulo no tenga tanta emoción como los anteriores pero quise bajar un poco el ritmo y sentar algunas bases para lo que se viene. Mi historia original tenía menos capítulos y me di cuenta que todo iba de forma muy apresurada de tal manera que en ocasiones me pareció un poco anticlimatico por eso estoy arreglando esto volviendo a reescribir algunos capítulos casi por completo.**

**Estoy muy emocionada por los nuevos cambios que estoy haciendo ya que después de muchos años estoy volviendo a encontrar mi fibra de escritora que estaba escondida hace mucho tiempo.**

**Pitualba2015 Katniss siempre quedra lo mejor para su hija así que esperemos que esto no la haga tomar malas decisiones :D Gracias por tu comentario como siempre.**


	13. Transición

**Pov Katniss**

En cada una de las paradas que habíamos hecho por los distritos todo había salido de maravilla. Todos en Londres estaban muy contentos por los buenos resultados que estábamos obteniendo en Panem y las felicitaciones por todos lados nos llovían. En la televisión alababan lo original de mis diseños cosa que me hacía sentir orgullo por todo el esfuerzo que le había dedicado a mi colección a lo largo de estos años.

Mi hija y mis amigos estaban encantados en Panem y por los distritos que habíamos estado visitando que a pesar de ser distintos entre ellos todos tenían algo que ofrecer para que todo prosperara. Me alegraba ver como las personas se levantaron de las ruinas y comparaba como todo cambio desde que visite cada uno de los distritos. Hoy estábamos en el distrito 7 así que estaba en lo que antes era el ayuntamiento ahora convertido en un impresionante salón donde se iba hacer el desfile. En unas horas sería el desfile por lo que estaba arreglando los últimos detalles antes de irme a prepararme.

_-Hola descerebrada-_ Oí esa voz burlona y de inmediato me volteé para ver a Johanna Mason acercarse a mí con su andar tan característico de ella _–Sí que cambiaste mucho-_

_-Johanna-_ Le di un fuerte abrazo y la sentí un poco rígida al principio, pero al momento se relajó y me devolvió el abrazo _–Tanto tiempo ha pasado-_

_-A ti el tiempo te ha tratado muy bien-_ Dijo soltándome _–Mira que ahora me saliste toda una diseñadora de modas y encima modelas. Nunca pensé que estuvieras hecha para el mundo del espectáculo cuando antes odiabas las cámaras-_

Sonreí levemente pensando en lo cierto que eran sus palabras

_-Debemos de ponernos al día, dame unos minutos para salir de aquí y poder ir a tomar algo en algún lugar-_ A pesar de que en el pasado no habíamos sido las mejores amigas era de las personas más francas que conocía y apreciaba mucho eso de ella, además viendo al pasado la entendía y la había apreciado a mi manera.

_-De acuerdo, se dé un lugar que te va a encantar-_ Por fin me había encontrado alguien agradable con quien volver a reconectar después de tantos años así que estaba emocionada por todo esto.

**Pov Peeta**

Estos días habían pasado demasiado rápido, estaba más que inmerso en mi trabajo para evitar tener pensamientos sobre Katniss pero era demasiado difícil conseguirlo debido a que hablaban de ella por todos lados y en el distrito crecía la emoción por verla en esta nueva faceta. Ademas por lo que habían dicho es que ella también modelaba algunas de sus prendas. No había duda alguna que había cambiado demasiado estos años.

_-Jefe-_ Dijo uno de mis empleados después de tocar la puerta de la pequeña oficina que tenía dentro de la panadería _–Se encuentra al teléfono su ex esposa, quiere hablar con usted-_

Negué con la cabeza no entendiendo por qué Meri ahora estaba tan interesada por volverse a poner en contacto conmigo. Llevaba días hablando y aunque en un principio le conteste por cortesía lo había dejado de hacer cuando supe que quería que nos viéramos como si nada en los últimos años hubiera pasado.

_-Manda la llamada a mi teléfono y para la próxima que vuelva hablar no le contesten-_ El chico asintió mientras salía de mi oficina

_-Peeta. No es justo que no me contestes el teléfono-_ Sonaba herida, pero yo la conocía mejor para saber que eso en verdad no era lo que sentía.

_-No tengo nada que hablar contigo así que por favor no me vuelvas a llamar ni a buscar. Lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo y no somos amigos-_ Colgué no queriendo escuchar sus palabras.

Había sido muy estúpido para casarme con ella, pero eso pasaba cuando hacías las cosas sin pensar y en el calor del momento. Ella solo me había querido por la fama de haber sido una de las personas que ayudó a terminar con la guerra y yo había estado muy dañado para darme cuenta de eso hasta meses después de estar casado con ella y darme cuenta lo manipuladora, fría y despiadada que era.

Quizá me había merecido lo que me hizo al fin yo me lo había buscado.

**Pov Katniss**

Johanna había cambiado, pero para bien. Seguía siendo demasiado sincera y un poco cruel en sus opiniones, pero vi que sus ojos ya no guardaban tantas sombras de sufrimiento como en el pasado, su cabellera era larga y muy brillante y se veía que había continuado con su entrenamiento porque se veía muy atlética.

_-Así que me he estado tratando de adaptar a todos los cambios que ha tenido el distrito. Ahora no todo es madera y papel algo que agradezco mucho porque odiaba todo eso. A pesar de que tengo mucho dinero como para necesitar trabajar me encuentro dando clases de defensa personal y entrenamiento en el manejo de algunas armas, ya sabes nunca está de más aprender esas cosas y mucha gente piensa como yo. Pero creo que tu vida sí que ha sido divertida a comparación de la mía-_ Tomó un trago de su bebida dándome la oportunidad de responder.

_-Me alegro que todo esté funcionando para bien. Y han sido tiempos difíciles, pero en los últimos años encontré la felicidad y ahora estoy haciendo cosas que amo a pesar de que no sabía que todo eso era mi pasión-_

_-Yo había querido comunicarme contigo hace tiempo, pero nunca supe si tu tenías algún resentimiento hacía mi después de todo por eso no lo hice así que cuando supe que estarías aquí decidí dejar de ser cobarde y darme una vuelta para ver al sinsajo regresando-_ Rodé los ojos antes de contestar

_-A pesar de todo este tiempo nunca me acostumbré a eso ni a esto-_ Dije viendo como la gente que se encontraba en el local nos lanzada miradas muy mal disimuladas a donde Johanna y yo estábamos sentadas _–Seguro mañana todos hablaran del hecho que hoy nos vieron juntas y para saber que más dirán-_ Johanna sonrió burlonamente.

_-Si tú que eres todas famosa pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada a todo este mundo de glamour y lujos, además cuando estábamos en los juegos tan bien sufriste de esto principalmente de los chismes de tu amor con tu panadero-_

Trate de no mostrar expresión alguna cuando habló de Peeta pero no funciono porque Johanna siguió insistiendo con el tema.

_-Nunca termine de entender porque termino todo con ustedes, pero no te voy a presionar con eso, yo no soy así-_ Le sonreí agradecidamente mientras ella seguía hablando _–Aunque estoy segura que fue su culpa porque se casó demasiado pronto. Aunque está divorciado desde hace ya un par de años si no me equivoco así que el gusto le duro poco-_

Esa información si me sorprendió. La parte de mi malvada se rio un poco, aunque por otro lado me sentía mal por oír que su matrimonio no prospero, seguro quedaría devastado después de todo eso.

_-En fin-_ Continuo Johanna _–Te podría seguir contando más cosas que han pasado aquí, pero me siento mucho más curiosa por saber de ti y la vida en otro lugar-_

_-La vida en Londres es magnífica, me encanta vivir en ese lugar y conocer todas las ciudades más haya, hay un mundo increíble que nunca pensé visitar. A pesar de que viajo mucho por las temporadas de moda mi residencia esta en Londres y ahí es donde voy para inspirarme para armar una nueva colección o para descansar. No sé si te interese, pero quizás quieras irte conmigo cuando termine la gira aquí y tomar nuevos aires-_

_-Por supuesto-_ Dijo emocionada _–No hay nada que me detenga aquí y estoy más que interesada en una nueva aventura-_

_-Hola-_ Jenni y Adrian saludaron mientras tomaban asiento en los lugares que estaban libres _–Sentimos interrumpir, pero es hora de que nos preparemos para el desfile-_ Continuo Jenni

_-Johanna ellos son Jenni mi asistente y una gran amiga-_ Presente mientras ambas mujeres se daa la mano_ –Y él es Adrian un amigo y modelo de la empresa. Chicos ella es Johanna y es una vieja amiga además que juntas estuvimos en los juegos-_ Añadí más para el chico viendo como devoraba con los ojos a Johanna esperando que con esas palabras entendiera que ella no era para nada como todas las demás mujeres.

_-Mucho gusto-_ Me inquiero la forma en que ella también estaba mirando a el modelo _–Y si, Katniss y yo tuvimos mucha diversión juntas antes claro sin contar cuando no estaban tratando de matarnos-_

_-Nos tenemos que ir Johanna pero me gustaría volver a verte para quedar de acuerdo de las cosas pendientes, espero que estés en el desfile hoy y verte en el capitolio-_ Los 4 nos levantamos mientras yo dejaba dinero en la mesa para pagar la cuenta sintiendo todas las miradas de los clientes seguirnos hasta la puerta.

_-Por supuesto-_ Me dio un breve abrazo cuando vio que yo dudaba en hacerlo _–Todos hemos cambiado, pero siempre compartiremos el pasado, no lo olvidemos descerebrada-_ Dio un saludo de despedida a Jenni y Adrian y la vimos caminar calle abajo

_-¿Enserio ella también fue un tributo?-_ Pregunto Jenni cuando ya estuvimos en el hotel_\- No me imagine que fuera así-_

_-No solo fue un tributo si no que gano sus juegos y entro al vasallaje conmigo, ella es letal si tiene un hacha o cuchillo en frente. Ademas ella fue torturada en el capitolio durante la guerra-_

_-Todos han pasado por mucho-_ Dijo Jenni _–Y sé que hay cosas que no nos has contado aun-_

-_Dejemos de hablar de eso-_ Interrumpió Adri mientras sentía su mirada fija en mi -_¿Le vas a contar a Peeta acerca de su hija?-_

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Jenni pasaba la mirada entre Adrian y yo mientras ambos nos mirábamos fijamente. La verdad había estado pensando todo esto desde que supe que iba a venir a Panem pero me había inclinado más a no contar nada porque Peeta ya tenía una vida realizada con una esposa o incluso hijos pero ahora que sabía que nada de eso había pasado me estaba convenciendo cada vez mas de contar la verdad pero me moría de miedo. Las cosas cambiarían mucho para todos porque estaba segura que a pesar de todo Peeta quería pasar tiempo con su hija y yo no me iba a quedar en Panem. Mi hija merecía conocer a su padre y él a su hija, pero no me sentía con las fuerzas para hacerlo.

_-No lo sé-_ Dije aun sin apartar mi mirada de él _–Tengo miedo lo que pueda pasar-_

_-Lo se Kat y no creas que me gusta sacar este tema, pero debes saber que conforme pase el tiempo más personas se van a enterar de a existencia de Aria y desde mi punto de vista es mejor que si vas a contarle la verdad a Peeta lo sepa antes que nadie_\- Adri tenía un buen punto y es algo que yo también había pensado

_-Aun no tengo claro lo que voy hacer, pero gracias por su preocupación_\- Vi a los dos chicos que nunca pensé se convertirían en mis mejores amigos _–No saben cuanta ayuda han sido para mí en todos estos años-_

Antes de que pudieran decir algo Cinna entro a la habitación indicándonos que debíamos darnos prisa. Quizá lo mejor era contarle la verdad a Peeta una vez que la gira llegara al distrito 4 pero antes de tomar esta decisión tendría que pedir el consejo de Finnick.

**TGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGHTGH**

**Pitualba2015 Gracias por tu comentario y perdón por haberme atrasado dos semanas en actualizar pero tuve demasiados pendientes pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero actualizar para la próxima a tiempo.**

**Nos vemos hasta el próximo viernes.**


	14. Preludio

**Pov Katniss**

Era turno de hacer los desfiles en el distrito 4 y estaba muy nerviosa. Había tomado una decisión importante y era decirle a Peeta la verdad acerca de su hija, es decir, esto complicaría completamente las cosas y no había vuelta atrás una vez que él se enterara la verdad, habría muchos cambios en la vida de ambos y podría haber muchos problemas, pero también no sería justo que Peeta no supiera la verdad de que tenía una hija. Principalmente todo esto lo hacía más por mi niña que por nadie, ella tenía el derecho de saber quién era su padre y conociendo a Peeta sabía que sería excelente con ella.

Ya había tomado esa decisión, pero aun no sabía cómo decirle la verdad, había escuchado las palabras de Finnick acerca de que actualmente Peeta no estaba en una relación sentimental y que las cosas con su ex esposa no terminaron bien tanto así que no se hablaban. Me moría de curiosidad de saber que paso, pero no quise ser una entrometida y preguntarle al chico si sabía eso.

Además, estaba aterrada de la reacción que Peeta tendría. ¿Estaría molesto por no haberle dicho antes de su hija? ¿Me trataría de quitar a mi niña? Yo tenía una vida al otro lado del mundo y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ella. Esto podría sonar egoísta, pero estaba en todo mi derecho de yo tener el mando de mi vida y la de mi hija al fin y al cabo la había tenido yo sola y había un buen trabajo hasta el momento.

Hoy hable también con mi madre a la cual vería cuando fuera al distrito 2, había tenido mucho trabajo y aunque estaba ansiosa de ver a su nieta no pudo vernos antes. La entendía y ya no guardaba rencor hacia ella gracias a mis citas con el psicólogo que me ayudo a superar ese problema que tenía, una herida mas sanada.

Hablaría con Peeta después del desfile y aclararía las cosas de una vez por todas para evitar malentendidos y dolor en todos los que estábamos involucrados. Ahora solo me concentraría en que la pasarela saliera lo mejor posible y todos se llevaran una buena impresión.

**Pov Peeta**

Estaba muy nervioso, de eso no había la menor duda y estaba esperando este dia desde que me entere que este desfile iba a suceder. Me moría de ganas de ver a Katniss en esta nueva faceta que había desarrollado en estos años y a la vez tenia nervios por su reacción al verme, era egoísta, pero esperaba que aun sintiera algo por mí, no esperaba que me amara aun después de todo lo que le hice, pero si cariño después del infierno que pasamos juntos.

Era la hora y me encamine hacia el lugar donde iba a llevarse a cabo el desfile, era temprano pero ya había mucha gente en el lugar ansiosa por este evento que nunca se había llevado en este lugar y más aún emocionados de ver de nuevo al Sinsajo en casa. Me acerque donde estaba el alcalde del distrito con su familia para saludarlos y pasar a nuestros lugares el cual tenía las mejores vistas de la pasarela en medio de la habitación.

-Por favor tomen asiento, el desfile está a punto de comenzar- Todos emocionados comenzaron a tomar asiento mientras las luces se atenuaron y las más brillantes se posaron sobre la pasarela mientras una canción movediza comenzó a sonar.

Una a una las modelos y los modelos comenzaron a recorrer la pasarela llevando vestidos muy bonitos y trajes cómodos a mi parecer y eso que yo no sabía nada de moda porque mi única relación con ella había sido en los desfiles de la presentación de los concursantes de los distritos para los juegos, pero a decir verdad eran demasiados ridículos los trajes que nos ponían.

Estaba con estos pensamientos cuando por fin salió ella, llevaba un vestido azul arriba de su rodilla con un hombro descubierto que la hacía lucir con un cuerpo de infarto, ella era hermosa cuando estuvimos en los juegos, pero ahora mismo estaba despampanante y parecía que hacía mucho ejercicio por cómo se veía.

Ni cuenta me di cuando termino ese segmento y comenzó el siguiente y en cada uno de ellos salía con trajes espectaculares. Al final de la pasarela fue una presentación en ropa de parejas y ella salió con el modelo que hizo la entrevista y el mismo que estaba abrazando a Katniss fuera de la casa de Finnick. Me moría de celos al verlos sonreír de manera cómplice y parecían tan compenetrados que me hizo preguntarme qué tipo de relación tenían.

Y así fue como concluyo el desfile con todos poniéndonos de pie para aplaudir tal maravilloso evento.

**THGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHTGHTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHG**

**Hola a todos, perdón por actualizar tantos meses después pero estuve bajo mucho estrés porque estaba en mi ultimo año de universidad y aunque aun me falta terminar mi carrera por una materia estoy un poco mas libre de tiempo. Este capitulo sirve mas como uno de anticipación antes de que venga la platica tan esperada entre Katniss y Peeta así también voy agarrando de nuevo el hilo de mi historia.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Saludos.**


	15. Verdades 1

**Pov Katniss**

El evento había sido todo un éxito y todos detrás de vestidores estábamos muy emocionados y aunque toda esta gira estaba resultando muy pesada para todos los involucrados ya estábamos cada vez más cerca de terminar en el capitolio y de ahí partir a nuestro hogar en Londres. Estaba segura que al menos una sucursal en cada distrito iba a existir y eso era lo que nos convenía a todos los directivos de nuestra empresa. Lo bueno es que una vez que la gira terminara en Panem podría tener un descanso para pasarlo con mis amigos y mi hija. Si bien podía quedarme a visitar a mi gente en Panem ya había decido irme al dia siguiente que se acabara el desfile en el capitolio y poner un poco de tierra de por medio de tantos recuerdos revividos en este país.

Invitaría a mi madre, Finnick, Annie y a su hijo a pasar unas vacaciones en mi casa y por supuesto me llevaría a Johanna conmigo, ella ya me había confirmado que se iría conmigo a Inglaterra una vez yo me fuera así que me emocionaba mucho tener a alguien más que a Cinna viviendo conmigo en esa hermosa ciudad.

Lo que me llevaba a otro tema que esperaba hoy culminar y no hubiera problemas que era el hecho de contarle la verdad a Peeta acerca de su hija. Le había dicho a Jenni y Adrian lo que pensaba hacer así que en cuanto me cambie de ropa los encontré esperándome en la sala donde nos cambiábamos para salir a la pasarela el cual ya estaba casi vacío salvo uno que otro maquillista y parte del staff guardando las ultimas cosas.

_-Como piensas hacer las cosas_\- Me pregunto Jenni apenas llegue hacia ellos _\- ¿Piensas ir a su casa hablar con él?-_

_-No por supuesto que no hare eso –_ No quería estar en su territorio cuando dijera eso porque si me sentía un poco nerviosa y si estuviera en su casa más lo estaría _–He pensado hacerlo en un lugar neutral para ambos, pero dudo mucho que ahora mismo siga aquí-_ Si había visto a Peeta en el desfile, pero afortunadamente había ganado mucha confianza estos años y eso evito que trastabillara en la pasarela.

_-A decir verdad, aún está aquí-_ Dijo Adrian _–Lo acabo de ver hablando con el alcalde en el salón hace unos momentos, ¿Debo decirle que quieres hablar con él? -_

_-Hazlo-_ Dije sacando valor y respirando profundamente _–Es mejor acabar de una vez con esto-_

Asintió antes de salir rumbo al salón dejándome sola con Jenni.

_\- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer? -_ Jenni me miraba fijamente _–Puedes simplemente irte sin decir nada y seguir viviendo como hasta ahora-_

_-Lo sé, pero no sería justo ni para él ni para mi niña. Tantos años han pasado y siento que no debo quitarles más a ambos- _Ahora que había agarrado valor no podía echarme para atrás a pesar de que tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Adrian regreso varios minutos después con su lento caminar y su sonrisa de lado, pero estaba tan nerviosa para preguntar porque sonreía así.

-_Te están esperando Kat-_ Llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba _–Suerte-_

Jenni me abrazo también antes de que me dirigiera hacia la puerta dándome ánimos diciéndome que me esperarían ahí mismo para irnos juntos al hotel. Con pasos decididos cruce la puerta para encontrarme con Peeta sentado a varios metros de mí.

**Pov Peeta**

Toda la gente estaba saliendo de la sala y aunque yo quería lo más rápido de ahí no pude librarme debido a que el alcalde me vio cuando planeaba mi escape y me tomo del hombro para platicar conmigo de cosas que no me interesaban como el avance del distrito y del país a nuevos descubrimientos y no sé cuántas más cosas a las cuales no les prestaba atención.

Mis ojos se desviaron cuando vi al modelo con el que Katniss parecía estar muy unida caminando hacia donde estábamos el alcalde y yo y aunque ya estaba vestido de manera casual no dejaba de robar las miradas de las personas que aún se encontraban en el lugar.

El alcalde también noto que se acercaba a nosotros y se dispuso a saludarlo.

_-Un gusto conocerlos, me llamo Adrian-_ Le dio la mano al alcalde y después a mí y pude sentir su fuerte apretón que le devolví para indicar que no me intimidaba _–Si no le importa me gustaría hablar con el señor Mellark un momento-_

_-Por supuesto-_ Se apresuró a decir el alcalde _–Nos vemos mañana Peeta, un gusto conocerlo y debo decir que el evento fue maravilloso- _

_-Muchas Gracias señor-_ Dijo el modelo sonriendo mientras veía que el alcalde se dirigía a la puerta con las demás personas que quedaban en la sala. No entendía que quería de mi aquel hombre, pero sería mal educado no hablar con él.

_-He venido porque Kat me ha pedido decirte que quiere hablar contigo, ¿Podrías esperarla mientras termina de sus pendientes? -_ Estas palabras solo me hicieron sentir aún más nervioso, ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo Katniss?, tenía años sin hablar y las cosas no habían acabado muy bien porque yo había tomado la estúpida decisión de irme y casarme con otra pensando que con esto la estaba protegiendo.

_-Está bien-_ Apenas conteste mientras aun mi cabeza estaba imaginando miles de escenarios con diversos resultados más desastrosos mientras más los pensaba.

_\- ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta señor Mellark? -_ Alce mi cabeza sorprendido al ver al modelo aun viéndome con una sonrisa burlona que me hizo preguntarme que cara tendría yo en este momento para que me estuviera viendo de esa forma.

-_Llámame Peeta-_ Dije tratando de parecer cordial y amable _–¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?_ -

_-Está bien Peeta, dime Adrian también al fin y al cabo estoy seguro que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido-_ No me dio tiempo de procesar esa última información cuando lanzó la pregunta _\- ¿Por qué abandonaste a Kat después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos? -_

_-Si no te molesta esa pregunta es muy personal y no me siento cómodo contestando eso-_ Traté de sonar lo más cordial posible cuando en realidad quería pegarle un puñetazo por soltar aquella pregunta tan de repente.

_-Disculpa si te ofendí pero tenía mucha curiosidad de saber eso, veras que Katniss y yo estamos muy unidos y después de escuchar su historia me hizo pensar porque habías tomado semejante decisión pero como muy bien dices, no es mi problema tratar de comprender como piensas, aunque eso si te advierto- _Se acercó más a mí y me di cuenta que era un par de centímetros más alto que yo aun así no le desvié la mirada _–Katniss ahora no está sola y ahora tiene a muchas personas que la queremos y apreciamos así que piensa muy bien las cosas que puedas decir o acciones que pienses hacer-_ Antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería con esto se alejó de mi con esa sonrisa que estaba comenzando a odiar _–Un gusto conocerte Peeta, Kat no tardara en salir-_

Lo vi dirigirse por donde había salido dejándome lleno de más preguntas aún. ¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras?, estaba seguro que Katniss no quería hablar de nuestros sentimientos porque si bien yo aún la amaba podría jurar que ella ya no sentía lo mismo y aunque doliera yo sabía que ella me había olvidado porque al fin y al cabo yo la había lastimado mucho y después de todas las promesas que le había hecho durante la guerra la había dejado para casarme con otra.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando oí ruidos de pasos y al alzar la cabeza vi a Katniss caminando hacia mi tan hermosa como siempre.

-_Peeta cuanto tiempo sin verte- _Dijo a penas llego a mi lado _–Me da gusto verte mucho mejor después de todos estos años-_ Se oía tan segura y distinta que me hizo confirmar que ella no era la misma chica de antes.

_-Igual me alegro verte tan bien, has estado trabajando mucho estos años por lo que puedo ver-_ No supe que más decir porque me moría de nervios

_-Si han sido años en los que me he dado cuenta en que no solo soy buena cazando, pero bueno, ¿Qué tal tu esposa? -_ Eso si dolió porque me hizo dar cuenta que ella no estaba para nada interesada en mi ahora.

_-Me divorcie hace un par de años-_ Conteste mientras trataba de cambiar el tema para evitar irnos por un camino que no nos convenía a ninguno de los dos _\- ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? -_

_-Lo siento por tu divorcio-_ La vi caminar hacia una de las sillas donde antes había estado conversando con el alcalde _–Por favor toma asiento que tengo un asunto muy importante que decirte-_

_-Está bien-_ Dije tomando asiento a su lado

_-Mira Peeta quiero ser muy sincera y directa contigo y espero en verdad que entiendas porque hice lo que te voy a decir_\- Esto me hizo sentir más nervioso aun porque esto no presagiaba nada bueno aun así asentí dejándola continuar _\- ¿Recuerdas hace 5 años cuando nos vimos por última vez que fue lo que paso? -_

Asentí mientras mi mente regresaba al día en que cometí la mayor estupidez de mi vida al abandonarla, aunque era el recuerdo agridulce porque también fue el tiempo en el que hice el amor con ella por única vez y la única vez que fui feliz en ese momento tan intimido.

_-Buenos pues después de ese día pasaron dos meses cuando comencé a sentirme mal y fue entonces que me enteré que estaba embarazada Peeta, iba a hacer mamá-_

**THGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTHGTH**

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Si se que había dicho que ya en este capitulo iban hablar pero me pareció dejarlo así para tener un buen capitulo mas completo para el siguiente en el que ahora si vamos a ver lo que dice Peeta de todo esto y cuales van hacer las consecuencias de esta verdad que Katniss decido revelar después de tanto tiempo.**

**Pitualba2015 Afortunadamente no me he enfermado de eso aunque varios familiares si lo han hecho y siendo sincera este año ha sido uno de los peores a nivel personal porque he perdido a muchas personas cercanas a mi aunque no todos por culpa de esa enfermedad si no por otros motivos. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero también que te cuides mucho. Saludos.**


End file.
